Girl Meets the Olympian World
by GirlMeetsXover
Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle find out they're half-bloods(demigods). Riley is the most important out of all of them. Join them into the exciting quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Cory P.O.V**

Today will be my last day with Riley. Even if she isn't my biological daughter, she is still my daughter.

 **Riley P.O.V**

"Mom and Dad I have to go to school! It's the first day of eighth grade!" I yelled. I was all happy. I just put on random clothes and waited for Maya to come.

"Losers, I'm here," Maya said through the speaker box.

"Coming down," I said. I walked down the stairs and saw Maya standing with Farkle and Lucas.

"You know," Maya said. She continued and said, "I don't know how you throw on a random pair of clothes and you still look good."

"I think it's the purple cat that does that," I said laughing. When we were walking out, I saw some random girls looking at Lucas. I was angry. Those girls were looking at _my_ Lucas, but of course he wasn't property. I was still angry. There was lightning trying to hit those girls. I was confused. It was raining, but only on the random girls. I was still angry at them. Something happened. The lake near my apartment had put a wave on them. They were soaking wet. Lucas tried to keep me from getting wet. That movement had stopped the storm.

"Weird," Lucas said.

We were about to walk into the school until the football team walked up to us.

"Friar, you joining this year?" the captain asked.

"No. I think I'm going to try archery," Lucas said. I was yet still confused.

"Oh and there's Riley. Beauty," the captain of the football team, Reece said.

Lucas looked mad, but I looked at him with an _"I got it"_ face. "Reece, those cheerleaders are getting lonely," I said. Maya, Lucas, Farkle and I walked inside the school. Maya and Lucas walked by each other. People would say I was jealous, but I wasn't. They seemed more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Farkle, I have a question," I said.

"Cool. Shoot," Farkle replied as he winked at me.

"How are you so smart, you don't even work for it," I said.

"I don't know. It's the same for you. You're just as smart as me," he said. I just shrugged. Our first class was science

Mr. Ceyer said, "Okay guys. If anyone of you is stupid enough, please come up here." By instinct, I raised my hand. "Oh. It's a Matthews. All right come on up," he said while I was coming up there. My father was standing right outside the door.

"Mr. Matthews told me to ask you to put your hand on fire," Mr. Ceyer said. I looked at my father and then back at my teacher.

"You're kidding right, I could die," I said. Mr. Ceyer just shrugged. "Dad," I said.

"Riley. Do this. Trust me." Dad said. I nodded. Mr. Ceyer turned on the blowtorch and lit a piece of wood on fire. I slowly put my hand in the fire. It didn't hurt though. When I took it out, it was still on fire.

"Put water on it Mr. Matthews!" Maya yelled. My father just shook his head and said, "Riley think." Everyone else in the room didn't know what was going on. Farkle, Maya, and Lucas were looking at me. They definitely knew what was going on.

I did as my father told. I thought, "Go away flame." I repeated that in my head 5 times and finally the flame went out.

"Alright class. Write about how she washed off the soap without water," Mr. Ceyer said.

"Wait a minute. Her hand was on fire and you told her to light her hand on fire. Everybody thinks that she had soap in her hand," Maya said. Farkle and Lucas were just as confused.

"I would never tell a student to light there hand on fire," Mr. Ceyer said. Now I was confused.

"Ms. Hart, Ms. Matthews, Mr. Friar, and Mr. Minkus, I would like to see you. Please step outside with me," my father said. We all left to the door.

"I'm taking you to camp," my dad said as we walked to the car.

"Dad, school already started, why didn't take you to this random camp when summer started," I said. My father said, "You weren't ready yet." I was confused.

When we got to the place we were supposed to be, my father told us to go in.

"What about you?" I asked my father.

"I'm not like you. I don't have the blood to enter," my dad said.

"You have the same blood as me," I said. He shook his head.

"Dad! No!" I yelled crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to run to him, but Lucas lifted me up so my feet weren't touching the ground. "Lucas, let go of me," I said.

"No. I made a promise to your father quite a bit ago. It was to protect you. He said this place will protect you. I intend to keep my promise," he said. There was no use, he was too strong.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I had to pick Riley up. She was still sobbing. It hurt me to see her in pain.

"Four new half-bloods, that's a record," a girl with grey eyes said. "By the way I'm Annabeth. This is my boyfriend, Percy," she said while pointing to a guy with brown hair with green eyes. He came up to Riley first and shook her hand.

"What's your name?" Percy asked Riley. I could tell everyone thought Riley was beautiful.

"It's Riley," Riley said. Percy held on to her hand even when she was trying to pull away. Annabeth saw this, but didn't see this as a threat from taking away her boyfriend. Riley was only 13 and Percy was 18 (I could tell because Annabeth told me). Annabeth was laughing instead. Percy was in some sort of daze.

"Man let go of her," I said. He didn't do anything. I was about to fight him if he didn't let go. Riley gave me another look. I knew what the look was.

"Percy!" she said. He finally went out of his daze.

He moved on to me. "Wow, you look like a Zeus kid," he said to me. "A what kid?" I said.

"Oh you didn't give them the talk yet," he said.

Annabeth started to give us the talk. Not what I expected the talk was going to be like. She started to talk about how Greek gods and goddesses have children with mortals. The kids are called demigods. Riley's face was pale. She collapsed on the ground.

"Apollo cabin can help us with that," Annabeth said. She said something to a Latino boy with curly black hair. "Leo, go tell the Apollo kids to help us," Annabeth told the boy. He nodded and left. "He'll be here in ten minutes with the healers. Don't touch her, they need to help her," she said.

"Ten minutes! No, I'm going over to her," I said. She could tell that I loved Riley. I walked over to Riley and kneeled near her. It was like I was afraid to touch her. She was too pale. I needed to help her so I sat her up and held her.

"Lucas," Riley said weakly. She was awake. 

"Yeah," I said to her.

"What's on top of your head?" she asked. I looked up and saw a sun. No, not the sun that was from space. It was like a holographic sun. I looked over at Maya and saw that she had a sun on top of her head, too.

"Uh… What's going on?" Maya asked.

"You were just claimed by Apollo. By the way, you guys can't date your godly brother and sister," Percy said and winked. Maya and I looked disgusted by the last comment, but we were brother and sister.

I put Riley's head on the ground softly and walked over to Maya.

"So huckleberry, I'm you're sister," she said.

"Apparently," I said back. I looked over at Farkle and saw he had a holographic owl on top of his head.

"Farkle, look up," I said. He did.

"Ah! Get it off me!" he yelled.

"You're my half-brother Farkle," Annabeth said. 

"By the way, what is this place?" I asked.

She said with a smirk, "This is Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like the second chapter. If you like this, please check on my other story where they are not demigods. It is called, "Girl Meets Problems-Disney". Okay that's it. –GirlMeetsXover.**

 **Riley P.O.V**

I had just learned that I am a half-blood. My friends are too. Maya and Lucas are children of Apollo and Farkle is the son of Athena. I wasn't anything yet. I had not been claimed yet.

"No! I'm not a half-blood! My parents are the perfect couple Cory and Topanga!" I yelled.

"No they are not. Mr. Matthews your father had been protecting you. He agreed to help us," Annabeth said.

"But… But…" I said, but didn't know how to respond. Did my "father" really love me? I finally figured out what to say. I asked, "Why haven't I been claimed?"

"I don't know, but you will, soon. You all are probably part of the prophecy.

 _9 demigods will be gone_

 _One child will be unfolded_

 _They will be brought back by a faun_

 _The one child will be molded_

 _No son of the dove, but two daughters_

 _Son of storm and forge will try_

 _Siblings of Apollo will not slaughter_

 _Siblings of wisdom will fight the sky_

 _Son of the Sea will not have breath_

 _The one child will have a weak spot_

 _One of the eight will be meeting death_

 _But will not rot_." Annabeth said.

"What is that supposed to mean to me?" I asked.

"It's hard to understand because it's long, but it means something. The 2 daughters of Aphrodite are on this quest. I am guessing that is Piper and someone else. It also says siblings of wisdom will be on the quest, too. Those two are probably Farkle and I. The siblings of Apollo, which is probably Maya and Lucas, are on this quest, too. They said the son of storm and forge, which I am guessing is Leo and Jason. The son of the sea will have no breath is Percy," she said.

It was a lot to take in, but I heard two names that I did not recognize. "Who are Piper and Jason?" I asked.

"They're coming," Annabeth said. I saw a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Then I saw a girl. She was beautiful in her own way. The girl had brown, choppy hair with I didn't even know what her eye color was. Her skin was slightly tan, maybe she was Cherokee. She didn't try to be pretty, but she just was.

"I thought I heard my name. It's really catchy you know. My name is Jason and this is Piper," Jason said while he pointed to Piper.

"Don't mind my boyfriend, what's your name?" Piper asked.

I said, "My name is Riley Mat-" I was about to say 'Matthews', but that wasn't my name any more. "This is Lucas, Maya, and Farkle," I said.

"Woah, that dude's name is Farkle?" Jason asked.

Farkle said, "That dude is standing right here. Yes my name is Farkle Minkus."

Before Jason could say anything, Piper stepped in. "Oh that's a great name, not weird at all," Piper said.

"I believe you!" Farkle said overly excited.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Piper.

"I accidently used charmspeak on him," Piper said.

"What's charmspeak?" I asked.

"It's when you can get anyone to listen to you and follow as you wish, but I don't want to use it that much," she said.

"Okay. Enough with the talking, Piper I just told them about the prophecy. They have to be part of it, four of them in one day. Maya and Lucas is the daughter and son of Apollo and Farkle is the son of Athena. We don't know who Riley's parents are yes," Annabeth said.

"She is probably the daughter of Aphrodite or something, but we can't be sure until she is claimed. She'll probably be claimed at the campfire tonight," Piper said.

"Woah, I can't be the daughter of Aphrodite, I'm not be-" I began to say, but I was interrupted by Lucas.

Lucas said, "Do not say that you are not beautiful enough, you are the most beautiful person I know." I was blushing, but not as much as Lucas was.

 _At the campfire_

I actually liked the campfire. It went with my personality. I was sitting next to Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, and this red head girl named Rachel. They said that Rachel was a mortal, but she was something called an oracle that told prophecies.

A man walked up. No not a man a horse. No it was a horseman. What are those called again? Oh yeah, they're called centaurs.

"Hello, my name is Chiron if you are new. I was told that four new demigods had shown up today. Their names are Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. Yes you heard me Farkle," Chiron said. Everyone's eyes seemed to know where exactly where we were.

"Maya and Lucas are the children of Apollo and Farkle is the son of Athena. Riley is undetermined," Chiron said.

"I don't think she is anymore," a kid said. I looked up and saw multiple things, but then I looked down and saw I was wearing a white dress. My hair and makeup was done perfectly apparently (Someone yelled that).

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, Riley. You have the blessing of Aphrodite, but you have four other signs over your head. A lightning bolt, a trident, an owl, and a hammer are over your head. That means that you have some sort of Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite in you," Annabeth said. I looked at some of the other kids around me looked just as confused.

I saw Chiron holding an envelope. I walked up to the centaur and asked, "What's in your hand?" I looked up, the signs were still there.

"What are in my hands are answers," Chiron said. "Everybody listen up!" Chiron yelled and everybody was silent. I looked up again, the signs were still there. "The gods had created a new form of communication. They're a lot like letters, but they don't use words, they use video. The gods take a video of themselves in their human form," Chiron said. He put the video letter on the ground and a holographic beautiful woman showed up.

" _Yes, this is Aphrodite. You are probably wondering why Riley has so many things on her and over her. She is my daughter, and she is my only daughter. The gods wanted to put the best person with five powers. We chose fire, lightning, the sea, smarts, and beautiful, but they didn't get to choose that, I was the mom of course. We didn't need a strong person; we needed a kind hearted person. Riley fatal flaw is… I'm sorry I cannot tell you. But, she is not Zeus's, Poseidon's, Athena, or Hephaestus' daughter, she is only mine. Yes boys of Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Hephaestus can date her. You are not actually related. Yes she is part of the prophecy, but the next thing I'm going to say will probably bring out a lot of questions from my daughter, but here it is. Riley's last name is McLean,"_ Aphrodite finished. I looked up and saw that the signs were gone. That didn't matter what did matter was about the last thing she said. She said my last name was McLean. That sounded really familiar. Was I the daughter of the famous actor Tristan McLean? I realized that no one was looking at me anymore, they were looking at Piper.

"Riley, you are my sister," Piper said as she walked down to talk face to face with me.

"You mean like god sister," I said once she got down here.

"No, I mean one hundred percent sisters, so that means we are on a quest together," she said. I was overwhelmed. It started to rain and my hand was glowing.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

"You're powers are kicking in. Just relax," Piper said. I did as she told. I relaxed myself and everything went back to normal.

"What am I in the prophecy?" I asked.

Piper said, "Riley, you are the one. The One was just unfolded."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, a lot of you guys really loved the idea of Riley being the One. Review and follow for more. Some people might ask why I went with Apollo for Maya instead of Hermes. Apollo is the god of art and Maya likes art. –girlmeetsworldxover**

 **Riley P.O.V**

I was The One. No, I still couldn't believe that I was part of the prophecy.

Piper said, "Yes, our father is the famous Tristan McLean. You seem…young. How old are you?"

I answered, "Thirteen."

"I'm fifteen. That means that our father and Aphrodite had another kid when I was two," Piper said with a disgusted face.

"What's with the face?" I asked politely.

"You know… how did Aphrodite convince him?" Piper answered in a question. I shrugged and looked over at the window. I saw Maya, Lucas, and Farkle.

"Do you mind if I go talk to my friends?" I asked. Piper shook her head and showed me out the door. I was glad to be out. It was too pink, not enough purple I thought in my head and chuckled at myself. I walked out to my three best friends.

"It's late at night, but Annabeth told us that we could pick out our weapon. She told us that every demigod has one," Maya said. I had noticed that, too. Percy was always holding a pen, but I thought that it was just a regular old pen. Piper and Annabeth had a dagger. Jason was always carrying a coin and Leo had a tool belt around his waist 100% of the time. I looked over and saw Annabeth walking towards us.

"Are you guys ready to see what weapons were made for you?" Annabeth asked and all four of us nodded. "Good, follow me."

We had followed her into this shed/barn area with lots of weapons to choose from. "These weapons can't hurt mortals, but they can hurt monsters and demigods. You cannot kill a monster with a regular kitchen knife; you need one of these weapons. They are made with Celestial Bronze and others with Imperial Gold," Annabeth said.

"Don't Greeks use Celestial Bronze and Romans use Imperial Gold?" Lucas asked. I wondered how he knew that.

"Wow Lucas, I'm impressed, but yes most of the time. Greeks and Romans were once enemies, but we had made out peace. Jason is a Roman. Did you guys know that?" Annabeth asked. We shook our heads. "Okay. Just choose any weapon to see if they fit you," Annabeth said. Lucas, Farkle, and Maya roamed around the place, but I just stayed put. I was looking at Lucas as he picked up a bow and arrow.

"What's this?" Lucas asked. Annabeth came over to him.

"That is the new bow and arrow that Leo made. It's called φωτιά τόξο," Annabeth said.

Maya, Lucas and I said at the same time, "Fire Bow."

"Yep it shoot's fire arrows. Leo calls in Fibo. You can try it out tomorrow," Annabeth said and Lucas nodded.

"You guys are catching on to the Greek," Annabeth said than looked at Maya who was holding a small knife. "You have a Leonidas Dagger. They were given to Spartan Officers who were in a high level. Do you see the imprint on the handle?" Annabeth said. I walked over to Maya as she nodded. It was imprinted τέχνη της τέχνης. Which my mind it meant art of art.

"It means art of the art, Maya, but call it Artu," said Annabeth.

"How can I read Ancient Greek?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth said, "Us demigods usually have ADHD or Dyslexia or both. I can tell from Maya and Lucas that they don't get good grades if the try normally, but I they try extra hard, they will get the best grades. They have both. I asked Farkle to read me a book to see if he had Dyslexia or ADHD. He wasn't hyper or distracted and he read quite fluently. It is harder for him to read Ancient Greek because he doesn't have any type of ADHD or Dyslexia. That's why he couldn't read 'Fire Bow' in Greek."

"What about me? I don't try very hard, but I always get good grades. I am great at sports (after a little practice from the cheer coach). I never run out of breath and I never get tired. I am not dyslexic, but I can read Greek very well," I said.

Annabeth hesitated for a second then said, "You have all of that because you are The One." I just stared at her. "Farkle what do you have?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a rose gold sword, the edges are razor sharp, I like it," Farkle said. It was a beauty.

"That is Spartan Infantry Officer's Sword, the name of it is Xiphos," Annabeth said. While Annabeth was telling Farkle about Xiphos history, my eye caught something. It was a dagger that was gold and definitely sharp. The handle was wooden, but at the end it was golden. The sleeve was brown leather. It was right near Annabeth, so I walked over and grabbed the dagger to examine it.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. The leveling feels right in my hand," I said.

"It must be for you, but it's kind of weird," Annabeth said.

"How's it weird?" I asked.

"Well, like your sisters dagger, it may have never touch battle. Your dagger is called Spartan Parazonium Dagger, but the name is Zonium. It is just as beautiful as Pipers dagger, Katoptris. If you want it, be sure you want it. It may be special like Piper's," Annabeth said. What was so special about Piper's dagger? It wasn't like it could tell the future; could it?

"I want it," I said.

"That's great. The sleeve of the dagger goes on your belt; just slide your dagger inside the sleeve. This comes with your dagger," Annabeth said while holding up a purple necklace. It was beautiful. I grabbed it and quickly put it on. Somehow it made me feel stronger, but also weaker. I shrugged it off.

Annabeth gave us passes to go to our cabin. Everyone was asleep so I fell asleep quickly on my first day.

In my dream, I saw a beautiful lady. Oh no, I thought.

"Aphrodite," I said.

"Oh please, call me 'Mom', it's much better than Aphrodite," Aphrod-Mom said.

"I don't care, you left Tristan McLean and somehow you moved me," I said to her angrily.

"Again, call 'Tristan McLean' Dad. But I am here to warn you," she said.

"I don't care, again. I didn't want these stupid powers. Why couldn't I have only one power?" I asked.

"That's what I was going to warn you about. The necklace takes away the rest of your powers. The only power you have is charmspeak. You have charmspeak by the way. But do not tell anyone about this. I will give you 2 pieces of advice. One, do not wear the necklace, it will make you weak, but if you do not want the powers, wear it. Two, the necklace is not your weak spot, you're fatal flaw is," Aphrodite said. The dream ended right away. I woke up at 2:00 in the morning. I decided to walk to Jason to ask him about his powers. Before I left, I put the necklace under my pillow.

While I was walking to Jason's cabin, Zeus' that is, I was thinking about what Piper told me about the prophecy of the seven. How they fought the giants. I knew that Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, but I didn't know who Percy's, Piper's or Leo's parents were. Piper was of course my sister, Percy was the son of Poseidon, and Leo's parent was Hephaestus.

When I finally got to Jason's cabin, I knocked on the door. A very sleepy Jason appeared.

"Riley?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep with this 5 power thing going on in my head. I know that you are the son of Zeus's, so can you help me control the powers?" I asked. He stood there for a minute. I thought he was sleeping with his eyes open. He finally said, "Come on in." I walked in and the first thing I saw was a giant statue of Zeus.

"I can't teach you now, but we can talk about what you should not do," he said.

"What should I not do?" I asked.

He responded, "Well first, don't get stressed out too much. Stress can trigger any power you have inside of you. Second, don't use too much of the power. It will drain you out and you could die if you use too much, so don't. Third, don't get uncomfortable. Once this evil ice princess, Khione, touched the back of my neck, and I accidently flew her across the room with my lightning. Last of all, don't get jealous. This could be the worst one yet because you can get evil with it." I stared at him for the last two sentences. I was always jealous if any girl looked at Lucas.

"Um… I'm going to go to my cabin now," I said.

"Good night, but I need to tell you something. Piper told me that she really wanted a sibling, and now she has one. She wants you to come home with her for the holidays," Jason said.

I thought about it and said, "I can't say that I want to." Jason was about to say something, but I left before he could. I did tell him that I was going to sleep, but I needed to talk to Maya right now. I walked over to the Apollo cabin and tapped on the window. Luckily Maya came up to the window and opened it.

"Riley?" she asked.

I nodded and asked, "Can you come out here?" She climbed out the window and jumped to meet me.

"What are you doing up?" Maya asked.

"I was at Jason's cabin because I wanted to know how to control my powers. He told me what not to do, but he said something else. He said that Piper wanted me to mean Tristan McLean," I said to Maya. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

I said, "I don't know, but I do know that I still want Cory Matthews to be my dad no matter if he is not my biological father or not."

"Riley it's your decision," Maya said.

"I know. Now let's talk about what Jason said. He told me not to be stressed, uncomfortable, and last and definitely worst, not to get jealous. What if I got jealous because of some girl talking to Lucas, what then? ," I said complaining.

"I don't know, Riles. It's not like you can turn your powers off," Maya said. I didn't respond to her, I only looked down remembering what my mother said. I couldn't tell anyone that the necklace was going to take away my powers. This did not go unnoticed from Maya.

"You're not telling me something. Spill it," she said. I looked into her eyes.

"I can't tell you. My mother said I can't," I said expecting Maya to be mad, but she wasn't.

"Riles, I will find out somehow, but not from you. That is okay," she said. I nodded. I was still looking down until Maya said something.

"Huckleberry, when did you wake up?" Maya asked. I looked up and saw Lucas in a black tank top and white basketball shorts. His hair was messed up, but he still managed to look good.

"Just now," he said while he jumped out the window. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Riley has a secret," Maya blurted out. "Maya!" I yelled. "No, Lucas, I don't," I said.

"Yes she does, but we are not going to force anything out of her," Maya said.

"Does it have to do with me?" Lucas asked.

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't have to do with any of you," I said. I saw a curly Latino kid come up.

"Woah, you guys are having a party without me," the kid said. His name was Leo I think.

"No, we're having a private conversation," Lucas said to Leo.

"I'm sorry guys, but it is against the rules, I'm going to have to write you guys up. The punishment is no friends and you have to do the dishes," Leo said.

"You can't make us do that," Maya said.

"Yes I can," he said.

"Leo, can you please come up with another way? We really need each other," I said.

"Well there is one thing," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He said with a smile, "Riley, you have to go on one date with me." I stared at him. I couldn't get my friends in trouble because I wanted to talk.

Lucas said, "She doesn't have to go on a date with _you_."

"Why can't I go on a date with Riley?" Leo said. This definitely broke Lucas. Lucas had pinned Leo up against the cabin wall.

"Lucas, I am going on one date with Leo, for you and Maya," I said.

"Let Leo go," Maya said.

"No!" Lucas yelled quietly.

"I'm going to have to use my secret power," Leo said. He lit his whole body on fire and it burned both of Lucas' hands. "You're friends are not in trouble. See you on our date, Riley. Tomorrow at 7," Leo said. I went straight to Lucas. His hands were black and slightly red.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's fine. I will heal faster than you Riley," he said. He was the son of Apollo.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked Maya.

"I think it's about 3:30 a.m." she said.

"Dang it, we have the quest tomorrow. Go to sleep you guys, I'll come tomorrow morning," I said as they walked into their cabin. I ran to catch up with Leo.

"You couldn't resist," Leo said.

"No, you're being a rude person. If you ever hurt Lucas again, I will hurt you," I said.

"Woah, okay. It was just so he could let go of me," he said.

"I don't want to go on a date with you," I said to Leo.

"I know. I won't make you. You seem in love with that Lucas kid. But you are beautiful, Riley," Leo said.

"I'm beautiful. I still don't want to go on a date with you," I said.

"I understand. Don't worry, I still won't rot out you and your friends," he said.

"Thank you, Leo," I said. He held out his hand for a shake. I shook it and his hand went on fire.

"You're a fire user," Leo said in awe.

"I know. I have to go, but bye," I said and walked to Aphrodite cabin, but ran into Percy and Annabeth. Percy was holding a cup of water and Annabeth was holding a book.

"What are you doing up, Riley?" Annabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said.

"Fine, we won't tell anybody if you do the same," Annabeth said. I nodded.

"I'm just practicing with water," Percy said. He moved his hand on top of the cup and the water floated into the air and then put it back into the cup gentley.

"Wow that is impressive. Can I try?" I asked.

"Sure, but you're not really a child of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled quietly.

"No, it's fine. Let me just prove that I am just as powerful as him," I said. I did the same gesturer as him, and sure enough, it did what he had done before.

"I was wrong. You are just as powerful as me." I nodded.

"Okay now my turn to test you. I'm going to give you the hardest riddle I know.

 _I turn polar bears white_

 _and I will make you cry._

 _I make guys have to pee_

 _and girls comb their hair._

 _I make celebrities look stupid_

 _and normal people look like celebrities._

 _I turn pancakes brown_

 _and make your champane bubble._

 _If you sqeeze me, I'll pop._

 _If you look at me, you'll pop._

 _Can you guess the riddle?_ " Annabeth said smiling.

I thought about it. I analyzed it. The last question was, "Can you guess the riddle?" I knew what the answer was.

"Ninety-Eight percent of Harvard students don't even know how to answer this. Just to let you know. I'll make this interesting for you. I will make Percy give you 10 drachmas, which is money in the Olympian world," Annabeth said. Percy nodded and said, "She'll never be able to guess this."

"I have an answer," I said.

"It's probably wrong," Percy said.

"Percy, let's just hear the answer first, but I do think your right," Annabeth said.

"No," I said.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said.

"The answer is no," I said. They stared blankly at me.

"Ho-How did you know?" Annabeth asked.

"The last question is obvious. Now give me the drachmas," I said to Percy while laughing. He handed me ten drachmas. "Thank you," I said.

"By the way, I'll see you tomorrow on our quest. Leo made an Argo _III._ It is a ship slash plane. He built it last summer just in case Argo II broke down, which it did. But have a nice sleep get ready for the time of your life," Annabeth said.

I said, "Good night." I was finally walking to the Aphrodite cabin. When I got back, it was four in the morning. I had a quest tomorrow, but I was happier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper P.O.V**

I woke up at 5 in the morning before the quest. I was just excited for Riley to meet our father.  
She would want to meet him; won't she? I put on quest clothes and packed Riley's and my bags for the quest. I saw that she had a dagger on her night stand. It was more beautiful than mine. After I packed, I left for the big house.

"Piper, what are you doing up this early?" Chiron, the centaur, asked.

"I would like to speak to my father," I said.

"Okay. I will let you tell him about Riley," he said. I nodded and he led me into the Celestial Bronze room with the computer in it. "I will give you five minutes. I'm only giving you five minutes because this is important," he said and left. I put on video chat with my father.

"Pipes, why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" my father asked. He looked wide awake.

"Do I have a sister?" I asked immediately.

He hesitated and then said, "Yes, but your mother took her with her. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's at my new school," I said. He choked a bit.

He finally said, "Riley is there with you?" 

"You know her name?" I asked.

He said, "Of course I do. I picked the name. Can I come pick you guys up now?"

"Uhhh… No, the school won't let you until she finishes the year," I said.

"I can fight for Riley. Pipes, I want to meet her," Dad said.

"Dad, it's not a good idea. Just give it a few months," I said to him. He nodded and said, "Alright Pipes, I got to go." The screen went black and Chiron came in.

"You done?" Chiron asked and I nodded. I walked out of the big house and into Jason's cabin.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I just talked to my dad, he wants to meet Riley at the end of the school year," I said to him. He stood there and then opened the door so I could walk in.

"I have to tell you something," Jason said. I nodded and he continued, "Riley doesn't want to meet him."

I stared at him and then asked, "How would you know that?"

"She came in at 3:00 in the morning to ask about lightning and then I told her about you wanting her to come home with you," Jason said.

"Why would you say that?!" I yelled quietly

"I'm sorry, but were you just going to drag her with you? She might want to go back with her old family," Jason said. I hadn't really thought about that.

"She still belongs with my father and me," I said.

Jason said, "She's not an object, Piper." I huffed and said, "Fine. Let her make the decision."

 **Riley P.O.V**

I woke up yawning. It was 7:00 a.m. I only slept for 3 hours, oh well. I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush they provided. After I brushed my teeth, I saw a camp shirt and some leggings. I also saw my bag packed. I went under my pillow and grabbed the necklace. I put the necklace in my bag.

I went to take a quick shower and then put on some of the clothes for the quest. I walked over to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door. A blond hair boy opened it.

"Hi, I'm Will, how may I assist you?" Will asked.

"Can I please talk to Lucas and Maya," I said.

"I don't know, it is a little early. 7:30," Will said.

"I'll pay you," I said.

"We don't use paper money," he told me.

"I meant I'll pay you one drachma," I said.

He looked around and grabbed the drachma from my hand. He turned around and yelled, "Lucas! Maya! Someone is here to talk to you!" Lucas and Maya walked out of the cabin.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk around the camp?" I asked. They nodded. Lucas was wearing a Camp Half-Blood tank top with blue basketball shorts and Maya was basically wearing the same thing as me.

"Let's go get Farkle first," Maya said. Lucas and I nodded. We walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

"Riley? Lucas? Maya? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"We're her for Farkle," I said. She went to get Farkle. "Ladies," Farkle said. "Farkle," Maya and I said together. "Lucas," Farkle said. "Farkle," Lucas said back.

"You know, I'm really happy that we're going on a quest _together_. It makes me feel like I'm your family," I said.

Lucas said, "We're really happy that we are together, too, as long as I'm not counted as a family member to you." He laughed nervously and I joined him.

"Why don't you guys just date already?" Maya asked.

"What? No, no dating, Riley," Farkle said.

"Farkle you sound like my dad," I said. We all stood there silently until Farkle said, "You still call Mr. Matthews you dad?"

"I do. My dad will always be my dad. Tristan McLean is my father, but not my _dad_ ," I said.

"Alright, we should go back," Maya said with an awkward tinge to her voice. As we were walking back, Lucas grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 

"Promise me you'll never die on me. I don't want you to be the one that dies in the quest," Lucas whispered in my ear.

"I promise I won't die on you. You are the very few people I still have," I whispered back. It was great until Farkle took our hands apart.

"I'm filling in for your dad," Farkle said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," I said to him. By the time we got back, everyone one was eating breakfast. All of us had to split up. Maya and Lucas sat together at the Apollo cabin and Farkle sat at the Athena cabin. I had to sit with the Aphrodite cabin. I just sat there eating my food quietly and stole quick glances at Lucas who was looking at me, too.

Piper talked to me. Piper said, "Do you want to me our father?"

I stared at her. "Sorry Piper. I really don't want to meet him at the time. My dad is Cory Matthews," I said.

Piper said, "No, he's Tristan McLean."

Ugh. I had to repeat what I had said to Farkle. I said, "My dad is Cory Matthews. My father is Tristan McLean."

"What's the difference?" Piper asked.

"Dads are there for you childhood!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I was about to run out, but Piper said something.

"I'm sorry, Riley!" Piper yelled from a far.

"I don't care, don't follow me," I said. I ran out to the training area. I sat there just killing those practice dummies with my new dagger. I heard footsteps.

"Piper, I told you not to follow me!" I yelled.

"Riles, calm down, it's Lucas, Farkle and I," Maya said.

"What are you doing here?" I said, but my voice wasn't rude.

"We wanted to try out our new weapons before we left for the quest. I can't wait to try out Fibo," Lucas said.

"Go ahead. The practice target is right there," I said as I pointed to the red and white target. He lifted his arm up that had a black and red bracelet.

"I thought you were going to use your crossbow," I said.

"Oh, I am," Lucas said to me. He shook his lifted arm and his black and red bracelet turned into his crossbow.

"Woah," Maya, Farkle, and I said together in awe.

"One of the Hephaestus kids showed me. Now let's see how good I am with aim," he said. The crossbow was already automatically loaded. He pressed the trigger and the fire arrow hit the bullseyes, but burned the whole target.

"That's cool hopalong, but check out what I can do with my new dagger, Artu," Maya said as she pulled out a duplicate mini dagger that was a size of a coin.

"Maya, that's a model of your dagger," Farkle said.

"Just watch," Maya said. She held on to the sword for a split second and it went big.

"Maya, how did you do that?" I asked.

"Apparently I have this power that can make things turn small and turn big. All I have to do is think for a nanosecond of I want big or small and it will do exactly that," she said.

"Have you tried making yourself taller, Pancakes?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas. Don't call Maya that," I said learning from experience.

"It's okay Riley. And no, I have not tried, and I'm not going to. I have enough power to turn my sword big, but not my body," Maya said.

Farkle finally spoke up. "All right, you can see what my rose gold sword does for travel," Farkle said as he pulled out a pen.

"It's like Percy's sword, Riptide, but it's prettier," Farkle said as he admired his rose gold sword, Xiphos.

"How do you make it a sword?" I asked.

Farkle said, "You uncap it." He uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. He put the cap on the tip of the sword and it turned back into a pen.

"Riley, what does yours turn into?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," I said and continued, "I would like it to be a coin, though." Right when I said that, the dagger in my hand turned into a coin.

"What the..." I said.

"Can you shape shift objects?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," I said. I thought of my dagger again and it turned back into a dagger. "I'm just going to keep it a coin right now," I said and turned my dagger into a coin.

"Let's go back," Lucas said. "You could get some sleep on the transportation to where ever were going. You look dead tired," Lucas told me.

"It's fine, I'm not that tired," I said. Lucas just laughed.

When we got back to the eating area, Piper was the only one there.

"Oh my gosh, Riley. I'm so sorry," Piper said.

"Save it, Piper," Maya said.

"Maya…" I started to say.

"No, Riley. You're not her property. If you don't want to be sisters with her, that's fine," Maya said.

I stared at her for a moment. "You're jealous that she's my sister," I said realizing.

"Am not," Maya said.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Fine! Yes I'm jealous. I'm supposed to be the only sister you have," Maya said.

I looked at Maya and then at Piper. "You are my _only_ sister, Maya. Piper is my biological sister, but, I'm your sister. Come on let's go on that quest. Piper, show us the way," I said. I saw the hurt in Piper's eyes, but she showed us to the Argo III. Every single camp member was outside it. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo were inside waving goodbye. Farkle, Maya, Lucas and I all linked arms. This was going to be a heck of a ride.

 **Sorry for not updating so much. I'll keep updating I'll promise. Next chapter will definitely be the quest. Review for more.**

 **P.S**

 **Read my other story called, "Girl Meets Problems". All right, bye!**

 **-GirlMeetsWorldXover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of this you won't understand if you haven't read the Percy Jackson books. But enjoy. - GirlMeetsXover**

 **Riley P.O.V**

Boarding the ship, Leo led me straight to my cabin. It was simple, but there was a slideshow on the walls that I could customize on my own.

"Demigods aren't supposed to use any sort of electronics, but on the Argo III I made it so no signal can be transmitted, but just make sure you keep your phone inside the Argo," Leo said.

"Okay. I can set up the slide show with any pictures I like, right?" I asked. He nodded. I went on my phone and selected about 20 photos of 'my family' and Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. It showed our achievements.

I walked to Maya's, Lucas's, and Farkle's room and it showed mostly the same things. We walked into the meeting room that had a big table and nine chairs. Maya and I sat next to each other. Lucas was sitting across from me and Farkle was sitting across from Maya.

"I can't believe were going on this…" Maya said, but couldn't think of the word.

"Quest," I finished for Maya. She smiled at me.

"I know. Will we ever get to see our families again?" Maya asked us all.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Lucas answered.

"Hopefully my dad and mom will let me stay with them," I said.

"Do you think my dad will be mad?" Farkle asked.

"There's another question I don't know how to answer. I thought I knew how my life was going to play out, but now my plan is ruined," I said.

Maya said, "It's not, Riley. It is just a little more challenging."

"Yeah, it's challenging, but not ruined," Lucas said.

I smiled at them and said, "I'm going to go get the others to see what are plans are." They all nodded and I walked to the door. I opened the door and Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper fell out.

"We weren't listening," Jason said.

"Okay… Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Right here and also the only sane person not to eavesdrop," Annabeth answered. We all sat down. Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I sat in the exact same spot. I didn't want to sit next to Piper again and thankfully Annabeth made me happy by sitting next to me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll get somewhere soon," Leo answered.

"Who's flying this plane?" Maya asked. I looked at her and then at all of the others. I was going to panic.

"Calm down. My dragon head, Festus is piloting it," Leo said. He looked at his phone and his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Something's wrong, were going to crash. I can't land the ship safely," Leo said.

"I can fly under but I can't carry it all. I wish Frank was here to transform into a dragon to carry the Argo," Jason said.

"Wait, who's this Frank guy? He can transform?" I asked.

"Why does that mat- Oh… Riley, you can do this," Maya said. I nodded.

"What is she talking about?" Piper asked. I walked over to the door that led outside. I only saw the sky.

"Are you committing suicide? You don't even know how to fly," Jason said. I concentrated on flying and indeed I flew a couple inches.

"Now I do," I said.

"You can't carry the Argo even if I helped you. We're not strong enough," Jason said.

I said, "Just watch." I jumped out and I flew under the Argo.

"Riley, are you okay?!" Maya shouted.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I yelled back. I closed my eyes and concentrated on being a dragon. When I opened my eyes, I was a dragon. I picked up the Argo and landed it on the ground safely. I transformed back and I was breathing heavily. Lucas and Maya ran over to catch me before I fell.

"It's probably not the best thing to transform into the dragon as the first time you transform," Lucas said. Maya and I laughed.

"What happened? We didn't see anything," Percy said and the rest nodded. I looked over at Maya, Lucas, and Farkle giving them a look. 'Don't say anything'.

"I don't know. When I flew under it just started to pick its self-up," I said. They shrugged it off.

"We need to get some supplies. There are nine of us so we go in a group of 3," Leo said.

"I'll go with Maya and Lucas," I said.

Annabeth spoke up. "I don't know, Riley, if there are monsters, there will be no one to help you guys," she said. Piper nodded.

"It's fine," I said.

"Fine, but be careful. Riley's group will get the tar. I'll go with Percy and Farkle and we'll get some pipes to fix the engine. Piper, you can go with Jason and Leo. Jason, your group will get some food," Annabeth said.

"Wait, hold on. Why is Riley, going with two unexperienced demigods?" Piper asked. Maya, Lucas, and I gave her the evil eye.

"It's not like any monsters can be attracted to us. We don't have our phones," I said.

"Come on, Riley, Maya. Let's go," Lucas said. We walked away.

When we got to Home Depot, we went to find someone to help us.

"Um… excuse me. Do you know where the tar is?" Maya asked.

The person answered, "Yes. It's in isle 8." We went to isle 8 and grabbed a bucket of tar. We went to the cash register which had the same person. The person's name was Aileen.

"Thank you for buying at Home Depot, have a nice day," he said. We were outside walking back with a bucket of tar, but we heard footsteps. It was Aileen.

"Hold on!" Aileen said. By then we were in a big dump place. How did we get here? It was near the Home Depot, though. "You forgot your receipt," Aileen said out of breath. He was looking at us with an evil look.

"Uh… thanks," Lucas said.

"You guys smell weird," Aileen said.

"That's a little rude," Maya said. I stared right into Aileen's eyes. His eyes had trouble in them.

"Lucas, put the tar down," I said. Lucas put it down. "What do we smell like to you?" I asked.

"You smell like…" Aileen said and then continued in a low voice, "Demigods." He instantly turned into a huge monster that had flames all around it. Lucas, Maya and I all took out our weapons.

"Maya, you can't fight this one because you're not immune to fire. Lucas can shoot arrows, but you can't," I said.

"I want to help!" Maya yelled.

"Maya, no, you are not helping us today," Lucas yelled and pushed Maya back. Maya stood there looking at us.

"Lucas, stay back and shoot arrows!" I yelled. Lucas nodded. I tried fighting it with my dagger, but it wasn't doing much. I thought about turning into a water dragon and I turned into one. Pulling me around was hard. I squirted it with water and it wasn't doing anything. Ugh, this was frustrating. I looked up and I saw a giant Maya with a giant sword. She cut of Aileen's head easily and shrunk back to normal. I went back into my human self, too. Again, I was tired and I passed out.

I woke up on the Argo in my room with Lucas, Maya, and Farkle surrounding me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You turned into a dragon and then back to human. You should stop turning into a dragon, it's going to kill you one day," Lucas said.

I nodded and asked, "Did you tell them that I transformed?"

"Of course not," Maya said.

"They did ask how you passed out, though," Farkle said.

Maya looked at the clock in my room and said, "Farkle and I promised Annabeth we'll get to know her better, so, we have to go. You and Ranger Rick will be spending time together." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Lucas smiled as they left.

"So, how's your head?" Lucas asked.

"What's wrong with my head?" I asked.

"You got a huge cut on your forehead. Apparently you ate some ambrosia and it healed it," Lucas said. I touched my head and felt a sharp pain. "I think you need just a little ambrosia," Lucas said as he gave me a cube of this ambrosia. I ate it and it tasted like my mom's cookies.

"I want more," I said.

"Riley, no you can't have more. Annabeth said that it can burn you alive," Lucas said.

"Are we flying?" I asked.

"No. We're on water," Lucas answered.

"Water you say," I said.

"Yes I say," Lucas laughed.

"Help me up," I said.

"Riley, I don't-" Lucas said.

"Just help me up," I said. He helped me up and we went out so we could see the water.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Lucas told me. I blushed a little.

"You want to see something cool?" I asked and he nodded. I floated some water from the ocean into a heart.

"Woah," Lucas said in awe.

"I know, it's about to get dark, let's go inside," I said. I was about to walk back inside, but Lucas grabbed my wrist.

"Let's just watch the sunset," Lucas said. I nodded.

"It's perfect," I said as I watched all the different colors.

"It's also the perfect time to do this," he said. He cupped my face, but didn't make a move. He was waiting for my permission. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. It was fantastic until we were interrupted.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. I looked back and saw it was Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was going to tell you guys to come inside, but this is way better, continue with whatever you were doing," Jason said while he was motioning his hand to move on. Lucas looked like he was about to punch him, but I grabbed his hand and he calmed down.

"No, we're going inside right now," I said.

"You're going to tell Piper, right?" Jason asked.

"No. I don't want her to be part of my life," I said.

"Okay, but I might tell her," Jason said.

"Don't," Lucas said.

"Fine, fine, I won't. We'll keep this between us," Jason said and we walked back in. We all met in the meeting room in our usual spots.

"Okay, Rachel texted me another prophecy that isn't important, but here it is.

 _One will be in love with his future wife_

 _Another love interest will come to life_

 _Two will fight over one_

 _She will choose one or none_

 _The one she doesn't choose_

 _Will not be amused_

 _The one that wasn't_

 _Will fight for her in the end_

 _He will love her as a friend_

It's stupid I know, but Rachel said that she thinks that it will somehow it will ruin the quest," Annabeth said.

"Love should not be the priority. Only Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I can date," Percy said. I looked at Lucas and then at Jason. Jason eyes said, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Why should we do that?" Farkle asked. Of course Farkle would ask this. He was the one that cared about love the most.

"The reason is love not our priority. We don't want another problem," Piper said.

"You know that Farkle kid is right," Leo said.

"Whatever, no dating," Annabeth said as she was holding Percy's hand. " _Hippopotamus"_ I told myself _._

"We should be talking about the more important prophecy. Where are we going next?" I asked.

"To Rome," Jason answered.

"Rome!" Maya and I yelled at the same time. We have never gone traveling before.

"And also to Paris to see if any of our friends know anything," Percy said.

"You mean the city of love," I said.

"Is that a good idea?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but we do need to go there. Okay everybody, get ready to go to sleep," Annabeth said. We all walked to our rooms. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I fell asleep. I was shaken awake by somebody. Lucas.

"Hey wake up," Lucas said. I woke up slowly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7 a.m." he said.

"Why are we up so early?" I asked again.

"Just get brush your teeth and get dressed," Lucas said. I did both of those things. Lucas was always wearing basketball shorts. Now he was wearing red basketball shorts and another Camp-Half Blood tank top. I just wore a regular Camp-Half Blood T-Shirt and a pair of leggings.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's the training room," Lucas said as he led me to the room. "Leo told me the targets won't burn so now I can shoot my arrows without it burning," Lucas said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. You're here because we are on a date," Lucas said. I stared at him.

"We're on a date? Training is a date?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed and said, "I could totally kill you, you know."

"I don't know. We have to play this fair, even if one of us gets hurt," Lucas said.

"You're on," I said. He shook his wrist and his bow and arrow appeared. I grabbed my coin and it turned into a dagger. He shot his first fire arrow at me and somehow it moved to the side.

"You know how to control the air. No cheating," Lucas said and I nodded. He shot another one and I dodged it. I went close to him so I could at least give him a little cut, but he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand. I was distracted by his eyes until he shot an arrow at my arm and he didn't miss.

"Ow!" I yelled quietly while laughing.

He looked at me with concerned and then asked, "Are you okay?"

I told him, "I'm fine Lucas. I'm not eating that ambrosia again. I don't want to die."

"I never told you should eat that again, but only in extreme circumstances," Lucas said. I smiled and said, "We should get back, they're probably asking for us." We walked back to the meeting room. All of them went silent when they saw us.

Annabeth scorned us with her questions. "Where were you? We thought that you might have been dead," she said.

"Well, we're not," I said.

"Jason, told us-" Annabeth said, but I interrupted.

"Jason told you what?" I asked.

"Jason told us you were probably in the training room. Were you in the training room?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. We got to go," I said as I grabbed Lucas' wrist to drag him outside.

"You told Jason where we were going, didn't you," I told Lucas.

"No I didn't tell him," Lucas said.

Jason walked out and said, "I was eavesdropping." I looked at Jason while he was laughing.

"Not funny," Lucas said.

"Whatever you say, Texas. Let's just see what happens," Jason said.

 **Alright guys, let's try to get more reviews. Who do you think falls in loves with who? Review!-GirlMeetsWorldXover.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Riley P.O.V**

"Why were you eavesdropping?" I asked Jason and Lucas nodded.

"Because I like to do stuff behind peoples back," Jason said laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw the cut on my arm that Lucas gave me. "You did that?" Jason asked Lucas.

"Yeah, we were going to see who would win and I won," Lucas said.

"And I'm fine," I said.

Jason said, "No, let's get you some ambrosia."

"No! Is there any other way I can heal?" I asked. Jason thought and then smiled.

"Let's go to Percy," he said as he leaded us to Percy who was at the meeting table with the others.

"You guys having your private talks while we have to figure out this quest all on our own," Percy said, but in a sarcastic voice.

Jason said, "Very funny, man. How do you heal yourself with water?"

"Why do you ask?" Percy said, but then saw the cut on my arm. He got up and got a cup of water. He poured it on my arm; it stung, but didn't do anything else.

"I don't know why it's not healing," Percy said.

"Maybe, but it's okay, it doesn't hurt," I said. Jason looked at me. He poked me very gently on my injury. I flinched so hard I almost punched him.

"Riley, I don't think you're okay," Maya said as she walked over here with me.

"I'm fine Maya," I said. Jason was about to poke me again, but Maya and Lucas smacked his hand away.

"Ow! Riley your friends are acting like Charlie Gardner," Jason said. Lucas looked at him. I don't know how, but Jason was pinned against the wall. "Wha-What did I say?" Jason asked.

"You said Charlie Gardner. Lucas let him go," I said. I don't know why Lucas was a lot angrier these days. Lucas let him go slowly. Jason brushed of himself.

"What about Charlie Gardner?" Annabeth asked. This time Farkle spoke up.

"He's a guy that used to like Riley, and still does. He kind of stalks her," Farkle said.

"Oh… That's why he keeps talking about a beautiful brunette. He's in love with you, you know that, right," Leo said. I grabbed Lucas' hand right away from keeping him from doing anything.

"Is he a Hephaestus child?" I asked. 

Leo answered, "Yes, but he doesn't use fire. Using fire is very rare." I nodded. I touched my arm and it still hurt.

"Riles, are you seriously okay?" Maya asked again. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I said again. She shook her head and grabbed my arm with the cut on it. I flinched, but didn't do anything about it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. All my pain was going away and my cut was healed. I had my eyes closed, too. When I opened my eyes, Lucas and Maya were holding on to my arm.

"You guys can heal people. Can all Apollo heal people?" I asked.

Annabeth stared in awe. "None at all, at least I've seen none. I think they're the first. Okay we got our first task today. We're going to have to split up," Annabeth said.

"Okay. Do we have to same groups?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Piper has talked to me and she said that it would be better for her and you to be a group, and I am guessing that you want Maya in the group, too," Annabeth said.

I gave Piper the death look. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked Piper.

"I am your big sister and I have to protect you," Piper said.

"I don't need you. Maya is my _only_ sister. She's 10 out of 10 and you're technically not my sister," I said.

Annabeth said, "Riley, I need you to calm down. If it doesn't go well, we won't do it again."

Piper said, "I want Jason to go instead of Maya."

Annabeth looked at her and then said, "Piper, Riley wants Maya to be there."

"Yeah and I am her best friend," Maya said. This was the first time I heard her talk in this.

"Riley needs to experience demigods. Maya I am her sister and I will not be replaced," Piper said to Maya.

Lucas spoke up. "What if Riley needs to be healed? Maya knows how to heal her," Lucas said.

"We give her ambrosia," Piper said.

"Woah, who said I was going to eat that stuff again," I said.

"What's wrong with it?" Piper asked.

I said, "Oh, let me think. I DON'T WANT TO BE BURNED ALIVE."

"Gosh, geez, I'm bringing it just in case you get hurt," Piper said.

"I am not going with you," I said.

Jason said, "Riley, if you don't go with us, I will-" I knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

"What made you change your mind?" Piper and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"Nothing, just go get the stuff, Piper. I need to talk to Maya," I said and Piper nodded. I pulled Maya away from the group.

"Why did you just give up?" Maya asked. She was hurt.

I said, "Peaches, it wasn't you, it's Lucas. He and I are dating."

"Lucas and you are dating!" Maya yelled with a smile on her face. I put a hand over her mouth.

I said, "Would you quiet down. Remember, we can't date, so you have to keep it a secret." She nodded at I removed my hand. Lucas came in.

"Piper told me to tell you hurry up," Lucas said.

"Okay," I said.

"I don't want this to be goodbye," Lucas said.

"It's just one task we'll be fine," I said.

Maya said, "Just kiss already."

Lucas said, "Wait how do you know about… Oh… Riley told you?" Maya nodded. "In that case, I'll be happy to kiss you, Riley." He and I kissed; we didn't depart until Maya interrupted us.

"Someone's coming," Maya said. We stopped kissing and heard footsteps.

"Aww, you guys kissing again," Jason said.

"You know? He knows?" Maya asked. I nodded.

"He saw us kissing," I said.

Maya said, "You were about to tell Piper and the others if Riley didn't go on the quest with you." Jason nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," I said as I walked out with Jason following me.

Piper, Jason, and I were walking on some sort of desert.

"Where are we again?" Jason asked Piper.

"We're in Florida," Piper answered. I looked out at the view and saw someone walking towards us.

"Guys, do you see that person walking to us?" I asked. Jason and Piper looked up from there map and didn't see anything.

"Boo," the voice said. Jason turned to ice. I got out my coin and it turned into my dagger.

"Calm down girls, it's me, your mother," Aphrodite said.

"Mom! Turn Jason back to normal," Piper pleaded.

"No, I will not, Piper. Only the one he loves right _now_ will turn him back to normal. You know what they say. True loves kiss," Aphrodite said.

"Oh, I can turn him back, I'm his true love," Piper said. Piper kissed frozen Jason, but nothing happened. "Why is it not working?" Piper asked Aphrodite.

"It's because he doesn't love you right _now_ ," Aphrodite said.

"Why do you keep saying _now_?" Piper asked.

I spoke up and said, "Because he is in love with someone else."

"That is correct Riley," Aphrodite said.

"He's cheating on me?" Piper asked.

"No! He's not cheating on you, but he is stepping back for the person he loves right now. Let me give you a hint. He saw his love and her love kissing when they weren't supposed to. Jason wasn't her love, but he stepped back for her," Aphrodite answered. I got red. Jason was in love with me. I walked over and kissed Jason on the cheek and he slowly turned back to normal.

"What happened to me?" Jason asked.

"You're not in love with me anymore," Piper said and Jason got wide eyed.

"How-how did you figure out?" Jason said to a hurt Piper.

"Hi Jason, it's me," Aphrodite said.

"You did this!" Jason said to Aphrodite.

"Well yes," Aphrodite said and then disappeared.

Jason turned to Piper and said, "I'm love you, but I'm not in love with you. I am sorry Piper."

"You chose to love my little sister," Piper said then she turned to me. "Who were you kissing, Riley?" Piper asked.

"Lucas," I said with my head down.

"I figured. You are in so much trouble, Riley. Also, how did your coin turn into a dagger?" she asked.

I thought for a good lie. "Cause it came like that. We are supposed to find something. What were we supposed to find?" I asked.

"Answers and I think we have the answers," Jason said. We walked back to the Argo. When we walked in, Percy and Annabeth started yelling.

"You're an hour later than the rest of us," Percy said.

"Sorry, Aphrodite payed a visit," Piper said sourly.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked as a friend.

"Riley and Lucas kissed and Jason is in love with Riley," Piper said. I turned my head at Piper. Oh, I am never going to forgive her.

"The prophecy," Percy said.

Annabeth said, "You guys might ruin everything." I looked at Lucas and Jason. Everyone might die because of us.

 **So, who saw that coming? I know, it's cheesy, but I kind of like it. Review for more!-GirlMeetsWorldXover**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Back! If you want me to continue follow and review.-GirlMeetsWorldXover**

 **Riley P.O.V**

We were in some sort of interrogation room, Jason, Lucas, and I. I was sitting in between them. Annabeth, Piper, and Percy were standing in front of us while Maya, Farkle, and Leo were sitting watching how this was going to play out.

"How many rooms are on this ship?" I asked.

"87," Leo answered.

"Shut up, Leo," Piper said.

"Jason, how long have you been in love with Riley?" Annabeth asked. Jason looked at me.

"Since I first saw her," Jason said.

"Come on, everybody was in love with her when they first saw her," Leo yelled.

"Shut up," we all said.

"He's right, though," Jason said.

"Lucas, how long have you been in love with Riley?" Percy asked.

"When she fell on my lap on the subway," Lucas said. From under the table, Lucas and I held hands.

"Aww that's cute," Annabeth said, but Piper nudged her.

"Stop holding hands you guys," Piper said. We quickly let go of each other.

"They love each other, let them be," Maya said. I looked over at Jason and his head was down.

"No, this is the prophecy," Piper said.

"If it makes it any better, we know that _only_ one person will die…" I said.

"Piper, what if just let them date," Annabeth said.

"No! I am not going to let my little sister date," Piper said. Oh… So this was what it was about, it was because I was her sister.

"I am not your sister for the last time. I don't want to be," I said. I looked over at everybody.

"Piper, if she wants to be left alone by you, maybe we should," Jason said. Lucas nodded.

"Let's do a vote," Maya said and everybody agreed.

"Who thinks that Piper should keep watch over Riley?" Annabeth asked. Only Piper raised her hand.

"Who thinks that Riley should be kept alone by Piper?" Percy asked. Everybody, but Percy and Annabeth, raised their hand.

"How come you didn't raise your hand for anyone," Piper asked Percy and Annabeth.

"No. We don't want any part in this," Percy said.

"So it's decided, Piper will leave Riley alone," Annabeth said.

"That's unfair!" Piper yelled.

"Stop whining," I said.

Piper said, "Don't talk to your older sister like that!" This was too funny. I started laughing and so did everyone else. "What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"Just promise you won't bother Riley anymore," Jason said.

"I promise," Piper said. Thank goodness. I was about to get up, but Jason pulled me back down. It wasn't over yet.

"She won't keep her promise," Jason said.

"Say you promise," Annabeth said. Piper said, "I promise."

"She said she promised! Can we go?" I said.

"She didn't swear on the River Styx," Percy said.

"The river sticks?" I asked.

"No, the River Styx," Percy said. This was too frustrating. I was too angry. Suddenly I felt the ship move back and forth.

"What's the River Styx?" Lucas asked. Apparently no one felt the ship moving.

"They have to keep their promise or if they don't, they will be sent to Tartarus which is basically hell," Percy said.

"I will not leave my little sister alone," Piper said.

"I can't take it anymore! Piper, if you don't leave Riley alone, I am going to hurt you," Maya said as she got up.

"What is a short 13 year old going to do?" Piper said. That was it! Lucas, Farkle, and I stood up and walked over to face her. Everyone else backed away. I looked over a Jason and he was smirking.

"You don't say short to my sister," I said.

"I am fine with beating up you," Lucas said.

"Why, I'm a girl," Piper said.

"Piper, why do you care so much?" I asked.

"It's because you stole Jason from me. Look, I understand that you didn't do it on purpose, but still, I love him. I'm going to steal _two people_ from you," Piper said.

"Two! Who?" I said. That was the wrong question to ask.

"Maya you will not talk to Riley anymore," Piper said. Maya just nodded and walked away.

"Piper, don't do this," Annabeth said.

"Maya come up here and forget that Piper said not to talk to me," I said and surprisingly that worked.

"I am going to kill you, Piper," Maya said.

"Lucas, kiss me," Piper said. Maya was about to go beat her up, but I held her wrist so she wouldn't move. I needed to see what would happen.

Lucas just stared at her and then nodded. I was hurt. Lucas got really close to her and their noses were touching. Lucas whispered, "I will never kiss you." He said it loud enough so everyone could hear. He backed away and held my hand.

"What was that?!" Piper asked. Jason stood up and said, "Piper just swear on the River Styx so we can get this over with."

"I will not," Piper said.

I thought and then said, "Let's make a compromise. Swear on the River Styx that you will not be my sister, but a very far, far, far, far, far, wait I'm missing something, oh yeah, far, friend."

"No," Piper said.

"Fine, I will leave the quest if you don't," I said. Everybody gasped. I looked at Maya, Farkle, and Lucas to reassure them that I wouldn't leave; it was just so Piper could leave me alone.

"You can't go, you're The One, Riley," Annabeth said. Annabeth and Percy were standing behind Piper. I gave them the same look that I gave my best friends and they nodded.

"Yes, I can. My friends are going to leave, too, they're going home with me," I said.

"Where are you going to go?" Piper asked. Annabeth stepped in.

Annabeth said, "They're going to live with my uncle in New York. Come on guys, let's get you packed."

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx to be a far, far, far, far, far friend of Riley's," Piper said.

I said, "You forgot one far." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, how did you get away from Piper's charmspeak?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I just thought of Riley's face," Lucas said. I smiled.

"Just go to sleep, it's been a long day," Percy said. We all walked up and took a shower. I was in my room going on my phone. I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled. Jason walked through the door and closed it.

"Hi, Riley," Jason said.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked. Jason sat down on my bed with me.

"Why do I love you?" Jason asked me. I stared at him and he continued. "I just met you. You might have thought I liked you because you were pretty, but it's not. It's because you're the nicest person and funniest person I've been around. You're none of those things around Piper, though, but Piper is a fun killer. I just need to know why I love you."

"I don't know. You shouldn't be," I said.

"I know, but-" he said, but I kissed him on the lips gently. He was talking too much and I needed him to shut up. I moved back and looked down.

"You just wanted to shut me up, didn't you?" he said. I nodded. "You can shut me up whenever you want," Jason said.

"It can't mean anything, Jason," I said. Why did I kiss him? I don't know.

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

I said, "I mean, you have to keep this a secret. The prophecy is going to ruin the quest and we _might_ die, but Lucas will _surely_ kill you if he finds out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, I'm back. People have been saying a whole bunch of things in the reviews. Piper isn't annoying guys! It's only in Riley's head she's annoying, but you'll see what will happen. Of course Rucas is endgame. But I do like Jiley or Rason. What about Maya's love life. Did anybody forget about Charlie Gardner… He's very important.-GirlMeetsWorldXover**

 **Riley P.O.V**

I am so stupid. I can't believe I kissed Jason. I was so stress and I had a headache. The rocking ship wasn't helping with the headache that's for sure. I heard a knock on my door. I whispered to myself, "Don't be Jason or Lucas. Let it be Maya." My wish didn't come true.

"Lucas! I'm so glad you're here," I said.

"Riley, I'm so happy we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. We can get through this quest," Lucas said. I fake smiled at him. I couldn't tell him that I kissed Jason.

"Let's get to breakfast," I said. We sat in our usual spots.(The breakfast room is the meeting room, too.)

"So Piper," I said. She looked up from her beagle.

She pointed to herself and said, "You're talking to me?" I nodded.

"I want to give you another chance, you know, as friends," I said.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled while eating her beagle. I looked over at Jason and he was staring at me. I just ignored him.

"Leo, does this place have TV?" I asked. Leo was about to answer, but then Jason did instead.

"Yeah, I was just watching my favorite basketball team, the Knicks," Jason said. My eyes widen.

"That's my favorite team, too. Lucas likes the Longhorns even though I think he should like the Knicks," I said. We continued talking and we forgot that everybody else was there.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled.

"Oops, sorry," I said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Maya asked.

Annabeth answered, "We're going to meet up with a guy name Joshua in Cuba. He's not Cuban. I don't know his last name, though."

"The name sounds familiar." Maya said. It did, but it couldn't be my Uncle Josh.

We finally got to Cuba and we went to a private island. We landed in front of a mansion. Annabeth knocked on the door and yelled, "Josh!" We heard the voice telling someone that they got it. They opened the door and I saw my Uncle Josh.

"Boing," Maya said as she started to fall down, but I caught her.

"Josh?" I asked as I held Maya up.

"Riley? Maya? Lucas? Farkle?" Josh asked.

"You know Josh?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle," I said.

"Uncle?!" Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper all said in unison. I nodded. Josh look toward Piper.

"Hello beautiful," Josh said to Piper.

"I'm fifteen!" Piper said.

"And I'm seventeen," Josh said. This was getting awkward.

"You're technically my uncle!" Piper yelled. I smacked the top of my forehead.

"Excuse me?" Josh said.

"Nothing…" Piper said.

"No, no. You said I was technically your Uncle. The only niece and nephew I have are Riley and Auggie. Is there something I don't know," Josh said.

"Piper is my sister. I'm adopted, Josh," I said. That stung a little.

"Adopted?! No, that can't be true. Even Shawn said you were Cory with Topanga's hair. You can't be adopted," Josh said.

"I'm a demigod. So is everyone with me," I said. Josh looked down.

Josh said with his head down, "Maya, are you a demigod too?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with being a demigod?" Maya asked.

"The gods are making a rule saying that a human can't be with a demigod!" Josh yelled.

Maya looked surprise and so did I. Josh finally admitted that he liked Maya. "You finally like me and now we can't be together," Maya said. Josh nodded.

"Let's get back to the quest. Josh, do you know who the leader of this rebellion against the gods is?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Josh said.

"Do you know where he is located?" Percy asked.

"I do know that. He's in Rome," Josh said. Everybody nodded.

"Josh, why are you in Cuba?" I said. It was random, but I needed to know why.

"Your grandpa suggested that I go to Cuba for the school year and my friend had a mansion. Cory didn't tell you?" Josh asked.

"No. He pulled me to camp before he could tell me," I said. He looked over at Lucas and Maya.

"Are you two a thing now?" Josh said as he pointed to Lucas and Maya.

"No!" Maya yelled. "We're brother and sister!" Lucas yelled.

"Good. Would you like to come in," Josh said.

"No thank you, we need to get to Rome," Percy said.

"Bye guys. Bye Maya, I'll miss you," Josh said as we were boarding the ship.

When we were back on water, I was still having a headache. I don't know why. Stress probably. The boat was still rocking back and forth. I just felt an evil presence. Not like a ghost, but no good was coming this way.

I was in my room and I heard a knock. I opened it and Jason barged in. I closed the door and asked, "Why are you in here?"

"Does know one feel that the boat is rocking?" he asked as if he was crazy. He had his hands in his hair. You could see where he pulled his hair.

"I feel it too, but what's the big deal?" I asked.

"No one feels it. Not even Percy, and he knows when something is happening on water," Jason said. He should know, he is the son of Poseidon. I thought to myself. Why is the boat rocking and why can only Jason and I feel it. Percy can't feel it because…we're not on water.

"Come outside with me," I said as I dragged him out. I looked under and we weren't on water.

"Okay, we got that out of the way, but why is it not on water and why is it rocking?" Jason said.

"You and I must be lifting it. It must be rocking because we're doing something," I said. We ran to Leo.

"What's up guys," Leo said.

"The ship isn't on the water," Jason said.

"That's impossible," Leo said. Jason and Leo kept arguing, but I wasn't listening. I looked outside the window and I saw a barrel flying towards us.

"Duck!" I yelled. Everybody ducked and the barrel flew threw the window, but didn't injure anyone.

"Jason, this isn't us doing it. We're in a middle of a storm!" I said.

"Let's get everybody in the meeting room," Jason said and Leo nodded.

Leo picked up the microphone and said, "Everyone to the meeting room. I repeat, everyone to the meeting room." We ran to the meeting room, but a whole window fell on my arm leaving shards of glass inside my arm.

"That's a disgusting sight. Come on, Maya and Lucas can heal you," Jason said. He grabbed my uninjured arm and dragged me to the meeting room. Leo closed the door and locked it.

"We're on safe mode guys. There's a massive storm, so no one leaves," Leo said. I hid my arm under the table. Jason sat in Annabeth's seat.

"Why are you hiding your arm?" Jason whispered.

"It will cause more panic," I said.

"They need to know so Maya and Lucas can heal it," Jason whispered.

"If you love me, you won't say a thing," I whispered back. He looked at me for a second.

"I love you, but loving you is doing the right thing," Jason whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Riley's arm is bloody," Jason said.

I yelled, "Jason!"

"What did I do?" Jason asked all innocent.

"Lucas, don't believe him," I said. Jason rolled his eyes and carried me off my chair.

"Jason, let go of-oh my gosh. You weren't joking. Maya and I need to heal it," Lucas said. I looked around the room and didn't see Maya.

"Where is Maya?" I asked. Nobody answered. I looked around the room and saw one face that looked nervous. "Farkle, where is Maya?"

"She's said she needed to go to the bathroom!" Farkle said quickly.

"I told no one to leave!" Leo yelled.

"I got to go. She could be hurt," I said as I unlocked the door. I was about to leave until Jason stopped me.

"You can't go out there until the storm is over," Jason said.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. He didn't he held me close to him so I couldn't leave. Why wasn't Lucas stopping this? The storm was finally over and we could leave. I ran out of the room immediately and try to find Maya. I found her near the bathroom on the ground with a gash in her head. I looked away. I couldn't see it because my sister was dead. Somebody came to hug me. It wasn't Jason or Lucas, it was Piper. I cried in her shoulder.

"She's not dead," Lucas suddenly said. I got out of Piper's shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"She's still breathing," Jason said.

"Is this part of the prophecy? This is the part where someone dies, but they don't rot. Maybe she died, but came back to life," I said.

"No, she was never dead," Lucas said.

"You need to heal her," I told Lucas.

"I can't without _her_. Maybe we can feed her ambrosia," Lucas said.

"She won't be able eat it, she's unconscious," I said.

"What if you try to heal her by yourself," Annabeth said.

"That's impossible, I'll kill myself," Lucas said.

"Not unless she's trying to wake up," Piper said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"If she's trying to wake up, she'll help you heal herself," Piper said.

I thought about it for awhile. "She's right," I said. Lucas nodded. He put both his hands on Maya's gash and closed his eyes. You could see the veins forming on his head. His face got red and the purple. He was dying trying to save his sister.

"Lucas! Stop!" I yelled. He didn't stop.

I ran to him and tried to get him off Maya, but he pushed me back and I hit my head on the wall. He finally let go of Maya and looked at me.

"Why did you try to stop me, Riley?" Lucas asked.

I said, "You were killing yourself. I couldn't lose two people."

"Well-" Lucas was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a gasp.

"What-what happened!" Maya yelled.

"I was about to say she was working with me. We almost couldn't bring her back because of you, Riley!" Lucas yelled.

"Well I'm sorry! You looked like you were dying!" I yelled back.

"I don't think you understand! I was trying to save my sister! She's technically not your sister!" Lucas yelled.

I yelled the most stupidest thing ever. "I'm glad I kissed Jason!" I yelled. The room went silent. Lucas looked down, but his hands were already clenched. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes were filled with fury. He shook his right arm and his Fibo came to life. Lucas was about shot the arrow at Jason, but Jason controlled the air and moved the arrow to the side.

"Nice try, Texas," Jason said. Jason took out a golden coin and flipped it. There was a golden sword. Now Jason and Lucas were full on fighting. I ran to Maya as quickly as possible.

"Maya! Are you okay? You almost died!" I said.

"Yeah, I heard in that yelling conversation you had with Lucas. I have one question, why did you kiss Jason?" Maya asked.

"He was talking to me and I wanted him to shut up," I said. I didn't hear the fighting anymore.

"Riley, do you actually like him?" Lucas asked.

"I like everybody, Lucas," I said.

"Do you like him more than a friend? Don't lie," Lucas said.

I looked at Jason. His face had one cut on it and it hurt me to see him in pain. "Yes, but I love you, Lucas," I said.

"I won't believe it until you stop liking him," Lucas said as he walked away. I looked at Jason.

"Jason," I said.

"Riley, I need to be alone to think about this," Jason said. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth.

"I didn't know this was going to happen. It's your choice now," Annabeth said and she walked away with Percy with Leo following them.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this, Riley. You know I'll always be here for you," Piper said.

I said, "Thank you, Piper." Piper left quickly. I sat down with Maya and wiped the blood of her wound.

"I wish the world was just you and me," I said to Maya.

"Then it is," Maya said. I smiled at her. When I got her all cleaned up, I took her to her room. I went to my room and laid right on my bed. I fell asleep slowly.

I woke up by a sudden jolt. The ship must've landed for gas or something. I fell asleep for another 30 minutes, but was awoken by taps on my window. I went to my window very sleepily. It was raining outside, but I didn't notice. When I opened my window, someone came in. I closed the window and rubbed my eyes.

The voice said, "I need your help." It was Charlie Gardner.

 **How did you think of that cliffhanger! I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I should be able to write a lot because of Christmas break and all. Review for more!-GirlMeetsWorldXover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not uploading guys. I've been super busy with school. I just got a new laptop so I should be able to write more. I might not write as much as I used to, but I will try hard. I am thinking of putting this on wattpad instead and please comment if I should. If I put it on Wattpad, then I THINK that I will write more. And I got a mechanical keyboard, which a lot of you won't know what it is, but I love typing on it so I will be more encouraged to write. But I haven't written in a couple months so this is my comeback. Please feel free to read my first eight chapters to get caught up again.**

 **Riley P.O.V**

"Charlie?" I asked while wondering how he got on here.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"The camp walls are down and the camp was under attack. Luckily we got rid of most of the attackers, but they could come back anytime," Charlie said with a worried look on his face. I stared at his brown eyes and nodded. I told him not to worry, I would get my friend's help. We went to where the microphone was, which was in the pilot's room. I did my best Leo impression.

"Everybody go to the meeting room, I repeat, go to the meeting room," I said. Charlie smiled at me.

"That was a terrible impression of Leo," Charlie laughed. I rolled my eyes and I dragged him to the meeting room. No one was there yet so Charlie and I sat down. Charlie gave me a confuse look. "What happened to your arm?" Charlie asked.

"There was a storm. A window fell on my arm," I said and he nodded. Right after I said that, all eight of them came in at once.

"Charlie Gardner?!" Lucas said surprised and angry.

"Yep it's me Friar. Oh, and it's Mr. Perfect Gracey," Charlie said. I really wanted to punch him for that.

Jason tensed up a bit. "I told you it's Grace, and just call me Jason," Jason said.

"What is he doing here?" Annabeth asked.

I said, "He said the camp was under attack and the walls are down."

"How can we trust him? I'll call the camp's emergency phone-" Percy started, but Piper interrupted him.

"Percy, _if_ the camp walls are down and we do that, we would basically commit a massacre," Piper said. Everybody nodded.

Leo said, "Well, why did you come here?"

"Chiron told me to warn you guys that someone is coming for all nine of you," Charlie said.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are they coming for us?"

Charlie looked down, "Well they're not exactly coming for _all_ of you."

"Who are they coming for?" Leo asked.

"They're coming for the One. They're coming for Riley," Charlie said. Everyone went silent.

Maya was the first to speak. "They can't take her. She's my best friend!" Maya said.

"Maya, it's fine," I said.

Charlie spoke up. "Well, they might not only take her. They might take someone with her. The person coming for her is not trying to hurt her at all I think," Charlie said.

"Well how do we protect her?" Jason asked.

"You guys should be safe because you are away from the camp and constantly moving," Charlie answered.

Annabeth smiled. "Well Charlie, I guess that we can stop somewhere so you can get back to camp," Annabeth said.

"I can't do that. Monsters will follow me to camp!" Charlie yelled.

Lucas looked angrier. "So you have to stay here with _us_?" Lucas asked. Charlie nodded.

"Can he stay in one of the 87 rooms on this ship?" I asked. Leo squinted his eyes at Charlie. "Leo?" I asked. He wasn't responding. "Can he stay Leo?" I asked again. This time he looked at me.

"Why would Chiron have Charlie do this? He trusts Clarrise way more than he can with Charlie," Leo said. I was wondering who Clarrise was.

"That does make sense," Percy said.

"He chose me because Clarrise and all the rest of them were injured. Of course he put his best in the front lines," Charlie said.

"Is everyone okay?" Annabeth asked.

Charlie said, "Yes, nobody died that I've known of." They kept talking, but when I looked at Lucas, he was looking down. He had said very little. I stared at him until he looked up. At first he looked mad, but then he smiled back at me. He once told me that he would never stop loving me, but it wouldn't be fair to him if I dated him, but still had the slightest feeling for another guy. I didn't want to be that kind of girl.

"Can we throw him overboard?" Jason asked. I laughed a little and Lucas was smiling.

"I second that," Lucas said. Wow, Lucas and Jason agreeing on 2 things now. One for letting Piper leave me alone and now this, impressive.

"No, we have to be nice," I said, but I was still laughing about what Jason said.

"He has stay in someone else's room. All the other rooms are occupied," Leo said.

Percy suggested, "Then he can stay with you, Leo. You guys already share a room at camp."

"Hey, no way. He snores like he's screaming. I finally just got away from that," Leo said.

"He can't stay. We need to get rid of Gardner, no offence," Maya said.

Annabeth said, "Maya's right, this quest is for the 9 of us, not including Charlie, we are dropping him off at our next stop which is France. It should take a little more than 7 hours to get there."

"You can't leave me out there!" Charlie yelled loudly.

Percy defended Annabeth immediately, "Hey! Don't yell at her, it's not her fault that she's right. You need to get this off this ship."

"Fine, but can I at least take a nap," Charlie said.

I spoke up, "You can take a nap in my room. We need to discuss things without you." Leo showed Charlie my room, and then walked back.

"So it's cleared, he's not staying?" Piper said. Everybody nodded.

Jason said, "But before we can worry about that, we need to fix Riley's arm." I looked down at arm and totally forgot that it was bleeding. Jason tried pulling a shard of glass out of my arm, but it hurt like the Underworld. He stopped immediately right after he saw my pain.

"Let me fix it," Lucas said. I was surprised and so was everybody else.

"Really, you'll still do that for me?" I asked.

Lucas smirked at me. "Do you want me to do this or not? Do you trust me?" Lucas asked. I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my injured arm. He closed his eyes and just kneeled there while I was sitting in my seat. He grabbed a piece of glass and pulled it out. I expected it to hurt, but I felt no pain at all. Each time he pulled out a piece of glass, he tensed up a bit. I looked at him worriedly, but I remember the last time I interrupted him in one of his medical sessions. Finally 5 minutes later, he was finished removing the shards of glass from my arm. He opened his eyes and fell to the ground. He didn't pass out, but he was just laying there. Everybody raced to him and sat him up. Maya got him water and he drank it. His face was very pale, but the water helped bring back color in it. When he was done drinking the water, Lucas looked at me and smiled. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. His eyes got a little brighter when I said that.

"No problem," Lucas said.

Annabeth asked, "Lucas what did you do?"

"I took away her pain and transferred the pain into me. That's why I collapsed, there was just too much pain," Lucas said. I felt so bad that I made him feel pain.

"I've never heard any demigod doing that. Maya have you done that before?" Annabeth asked. Maya looked down and she nodded.

"When?" Lucas asked. Maya looked at Piper and Piper nodded.

"Piper was doing gods know what, but somehow she cut herself in the leg. It was a really deep cut. She ate ambrosia, but the pain wouldn't go away. She confronted me about it. Piper was telling me about how much it hurt. I asked her if I could have a look at it and she said yes. When I grabbed her leg, I could see the pain on her face and I just wanted her to stop suffering. I thought about taking her pain away and the face she made was gone. She told me that she had no pain anymore," Maya said. I looked at Maya and Piper. No matter how much people hated Piper, she always was helped. But you know what, you could never stay mad at Piper for some reason. She was just to... nice. Well… kind of.

"And I thank you for that, Maya. I'm sorry for trying to take away your sister," Piper said.

Maya smiled, "We can share her." They shared a laugh together. I smiled, finally thinking the war was over, but there was another war. Let's call it the Grace vs. Friar war. They still hated each other's guts. I wanted to fix it, but it was my fault they hated each other. Everyday I grow more feelings for Jason that I can't stop.

Before we left, I decided to tell them my secret. "Guys, I have to tell you something," I said with my eyes closed. I opened them and all eyes were on me.

"Are you going to tell us, finally," Maya said. I nodded.

"So you know my dagger, Zonium, it came with that necklace. I thought the necklace was ordinary, but in a dream, my mom told me that it took all of my others powers except for charmspeak," I said.

"Why would you want that?" Percy asked.

I looked into everybody's eyes and said, "I feel weird being so different. It's still kind of weird of being a demigod and being different from people at your school, but it makes me feel worst that I am different than demigods."

Annabeth looked at me for a couple of seconds, then said, "Riley, you don't think we want your powers. You are special and actually quite lucky. I actually think you have more powers than yous saying." Did she know?

I looked at Maya and said, "Should I tell them?"

"Oh, no need to, we already know that you can shapeshift," Percy said while smiling.

"How?!" I said laughing.

Jason said, "It's quite obvious because you said that the whole ship floated by itself when we really saw that you were a dragon." All nine of us shared a laugh. We all decided go to sleep, which I had to sleep in Maya's room because of Charlie, but Annabeth told us to sleep in a bit because we were going to park our ship for a little while. Annabeth, Percy, and Piper were going on a mission. We all slept in, but I woke up at 3 o'clock. IN THE MORNING! I felt so embarrassed. I got ready with basically the same outfit as yesterday, just a fresh pair of them. I went to the meeting room and everybody was there already laughing. When I came in they all looked at me and said, "RILEY!" I laughed with them. Apparently they went on there mission and came back safely with no complication. I sat down in my usual.

"So what happened to Charlie?" I asked.

"He left a note that he went when on the mission," Jason said. I looked at Jason. He had bags under his eyes, something that did not look like Jason at all.

"Of course he only told Jason for some reason," Piper said. I nodded, maybe he was the only one awake. Everybody went back to our room and slept for a while more because we had to wake up at 2 A.M tomorrow for a mission in Rome. I went to sleep even though I just woke up, and let me tell you I do not wake up easily.

 **Charlie P.O.V**

Oh my gods, they totally bought it that I got off the ship. I went into Jason's room and made the whole room sound proof. He was tied up in his own room with soundproof tape, and the rope took away his power. Perks of being a Hephaestus kid. The Hephaestus cabin made a ring that could make us shapeshift into people, which I shapeshifted into Mr. Perfect Gracey. I stole it because it was all part of my plan. The plan was actually the best plan in the history of the universe. I needed to find Riley's weakness, kill ALL humans, keep all demigods, and I would be king. And as a bonus in that, Riley Matthews was going to be my queen, but will she have to be forced to…

 **Okay, next chapter coming maybe in a week or two, but PLOT TWIST! Charlie Gardner… What is his plan to make this all work though. Please I want 10 reviews of this chapter and just write what Chapter I'm on.**

 **So it will go like "Love the story, but I have something to tell you what you did wrong blah blah blah. -Chapter 9" This is just an example so please don't use this, but I hope you have enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back. For this chapter and from now on, I'm going to indent each paragraph, so deal with it lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice summer. I have a huge plot twist for the end of this FanFiction so I can make another book about it.**

 **Charlie P.O.V**

I tried getting things out of Jason, but that didn't happen. He wouldn't budge about Riley's weakness. Maybe I could get it out of his girlfriend, but Jason told me they broke up because he fell in love with someone else. Maybe it's Maya. They seem like a good match.

So I walked over to Maya's room which is right next to the love of my life. I was still shapeshifted as Jason so I walked into her room which she was on her phone watching a video. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey Jason! You look a little tired still," Maya said. Oh yes, the bags under my eyes. That's a side effect of the ring.

I say, "Oh, yeah, stressing out about this quest and all." She nodded.

"I know why you're really stressed," Maya said.

"Why am I really stressed?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

Maya smiled, "Because you're in love."

"Really?" I said and I was guessing Maya was the one that Jason loved. Maya was beautiful, but Riley was more my type.

"Yeah, but I know you belong with Piper, Jason," Maya said. I shook my head. I sat on the bed with Maya and tried to kiss her, but she pulled back probably because I thought she didn't want to make Piper mad.

"But I love you Maya, you can tell me anything," I said trying to get her to talk. She squinted her eyes then her eyes widen.

"Charlie?!" she yelled. I had to think quick, I grabbed the sleep spray in my pocket and sprayed it in Maya's face. She fainted in my lap.

 **Maya P.O.V**

I woke up tied up next to Jason. He looked at me with the real Jason's eyes. Charlie was staring at both of us.

"So you guys can start talking. The group thinks that you two went to get more tar which I got already, but I told them that we would be gone for a couple of hours," Charlie said.

"You're a son of a-" Jason started, but I stopped him.

"An angel," I said trying not to make Charlie mad. Charlie smiled his creepy smile.

"Good, I always liked you, but I love Riley," Charlie said. Barf. In. My. Mouth.

"Thanks," I said with barf still in my mouth.

"How did you know I wasn't Jason?" Charlie asked. I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know, but I did. I knew because he tried to kiss me. Someone that stupid and someone who loved Riley was Charlie. Jason would never make a move on me even if he liked me because he's not that kind of person. Riley showed all of us he wasn't that kind of person.

I said, "What do you want to know? I do have something to tell you," I said. Charlie's eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" Charlie said excitedly.

"Cut. Your. Hair," I said. Charlie got angry.

"Tell me about Riley's weakness!" Charlie yelled.

"Quiet down, someone will hear you," I said.

"The room is soundproof," Jason said.

"I know you two know," Charlie said. Jason and I both rolled our eyes.

"Jason, if you don't tell me, I will literally kill you," Charlie said. I widen my eyes.

I asked, "Are you crazy?"

Charlie smiled, "Only crazy for Riley." I looked at Jason and realized there was disgust and jealousy in him. Charlie noticed that too. "So you're not in love with Maya, you're in love with my Riley," Charlie said.

"She's not anyone's. She belongs to herself," Jason said. I smiled, Jason was a lot like Lucas. They both had respect for Riley.

"So the only way I can get you to talk is if I hurt Riley, but I can't do that," Charlie said. Even though Charlie was evil, there was still a part of him that made him nice, his love for Riley.

"Yeah, exactly you can't do anything to me," Jason said. Charlie smiled. He cut a little part of Jason's rope that would take about ten minutes to rip. "Why try to untie me?" Jason asked.

"So you can tell the news," Charlie said as it was obvious. Right now we are on land, but we're covered by the mist.

"What news?" Jason asked.

Charlie says, "If I can't hurt her physically, I'll have to hurt her emotionally." He was going to take one of us.

"So you're going to take me?" Jason asked. Charlie laughed loudly.

"Mr. Perfect Gracey. She doesn't like you like that. She can live without you. I'm going to take someone who she can't live without," Charlie said. I put my head down. "Maya, you ready to go meet some of the Giants?" Charlie asked.

"The Giants, again?!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, you want to tell me now?" Charlie asked. I looked at Jason shaking my head.

I said, "Jason, don't tell him. He's going to use her. He's going to use her then he's going to force her to be his." Jason nodded. His rope was half way.

"Well, it's time to go, Maya. Oh and tell Riley that I'm going to kill her family if she doesn't tell me her weakness. Tell her that I will be in the biggest school in Rome, of course no students will be there. Tell her that I am in the place that I had the best time of my life at our old school." So it was the gym he was talking about. Before I could tell Jason what it was Charlie grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and climbed out the window. The last thing I heard was "MAYA!" which Jason yelled.

 **Jason P.O.V**

I sat there watching Gardner take the love of my life's best friend away. I finally untied myself five minutes after Charlie left. I decided to tell the boys first. They were all in Percy's cabin and they were just playing a game of cards. I barged in.

"Hey Jason, you wanna play?" Leo asked.

"Nah, I've already won five times, no need for him to join to lose," Farkle said. Everybody laughed except Lucas and I.

"Guys, I think something is wrong. What is it Jason?" Lucas asked.

I explained, "Charlie took Maya. He had the ring that could make anyone transform into another human being. I tried to tell Riley's weakness to let Maya go, but Maya shook her head." Farkle looked furious.

"You let her get taken away?" Farkle asked angrily. I nodded sadly.

"Hey, don't get mad at Jason. He had no choice," Leo said.

Percy jumped in to defend me. He said, "Yeah, Leo's right."

Lucas finally joined the conversation. "I don't blame you Jason. I understand why you let my sister get taken away. I doubt he's going to kill her, but what were you doing while this was happening?"

"I was tied up. He ripped part of the rope so I can tell you guys the 'news'," I said. Lucas nodded.

"Wait, he wore the ring?" Leo asked. I nodded. "That ring has bad side effects. That's why it's locked up and no one uses it."

"What kind of side effects?" Farkle asked.

"It makes the person wearing a bit crazy, but we did tone that down to wear you can't kill anyone with the ring on thank goodness," Leo said thinking about what would happen if he didn't tone it down.

"Have you told Riley?" Farkle asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you guys first," I said.

"Well, it's time to give you the lesson of 'How to tell Riley Bad News'," Farkle said.

"It's so sad to see her cry. Remember Pluto, Farkle?" Lucas said and Farkle nodded.

"Will you all come with me?" I asked hoping to get some support from my friends. Everybody nodded except for Lucas.

Lucas said, "I rather not." I nodded. It was time to tell Riley.

 **Riley P.O.V**

I was in my room with Annabeth and Piper.

"Okay, Piper, I really want you to be my sister," I said.

"Remember I can't, I promised on the River Styx," Piper said in a sad voice.

Annabeth said, "Well, Riley can counter that on the River Styx."

"That's right," Piper said. I nodded. I had to choose my words carefully.

"On the River Styx, far, far, far, far, far, far friend means sister for Piper," I said.

"That should do it," Annabeth smiled. I laughed.

"This is going to be a great day. I can't wait to tell Maya," I said wondering when she'll be back from her mission. The boys came in, the only person missing was Lucas.

"Guys, guess what, I'm Riley's sister again!" Piper said with a happy smile.

"Nothing can ruin this day," I said with a grin. The boys shifted around "Is there something that can ruin this day?" I asked. The boys pushed Jason toward me.

"Uhmm, Riley. So Charlie had this ring on that made him look like anyone he wanted. He chose to look like me. He took me prisoner in his room," Jason started to say, but I wanted to hear what was really wrong.

"Cut to the chase," I said nervously while I stood up.

Jason stared at me then said, "He took Maya prisoner and we don't know if she's hurt or not." I took a step back from him. I felt a tear rolling down my face. This could not be happening. My best friend couldn't be in danger. "Riley, he wants your weakness. He said he'll give Maya back if I told him your weakness," Jason said. I was angry.

I asked, "Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell him my weakness? I don't care if I die as long as my friends don't die." Jason tried to take a step forward, but I took another step back. I breathed faster and faster. I was having a panic attack and I knew I would faint any second now. They noticed too. "Get Lucas," I said then everything went black.

 **Piper P.O.V**

I went to get Lucas for Riley.

"Lucas!" I yelled to get his attention. I realized he was right outside the door sitting.

"Yes?" he said calmly.

"Riley said to get you," I said. He looked sad in the inside.

"Piper, I've lost everything to Jason. He took my girlfriend now he let my sister be taken away," Lucas said with his head down. I sat down with him. Riley would have to wait for a little.

I said, "Jason isn't a bad person, he's just...charming towards Riley."

Lucas said, "No he _acts_ as if he's in love with Riley."

"Wait, did you say act?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," Lucas said.

I asked with a little charmspeak, "Can you tell me how?"

Lucas knew how to avoid my charmspeak and said, "No, it's for the better you don't know yet." I nodded. Lucas asked, "Why did you call my name?"

I told him, "Riley had what I assume was a panic attack and fainted." Lucas eyes widen. Him and I jumped into the room. Riley was still out.

"She'll wake up any second now," Lucas said and four seconds later she woke up.

"What happened?" Riley asked, but her breathing got faster and faster when she realized Maya was still gone.

"Riley, you need to calm down," Jason said trying to grab her hand, which hurt me a lot. She moved her hand away.

Riley said, "No, I will not calm down. Everybody should be panicking." Just then everybody but Lucas were breathing hard. Jason fell over and fainted. Riley was one of the most powerful demigods in the world, probably stronger than Hercules. Of course she could charmspeak without knowing.

"Everybody stop panicking," I said with all the charmspeak in me. Everybody stopped panicking and Jason even woke up. Riley realized what she had done didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm sorry," she said. Everybody nodded.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Leo asked.

Jason answered, "Yes, he said the biggest school in Rome. He also said where he had the best time of his life at your guys' old school." Riley looked and Lucas and Farkle.

"The gym," they said in unision.

Farkle said, "The biggest school in Rome is in the middle of the city (let's pretend that's real lol)." Riley left for a split second and then came back with her necklace.

Riley said, "Looks like we _are_ going to school this year."

 **Maya P.O.V**

I was tied up to a pole in a gym. The gym was huge, it was the size of John Quincy Adam school. The school was the size of this gym.

"What do you want with me, Charlie," I said.

"You're just leverage. I know Riley, she'll come here and give me her weakness. Kill two birds with two stones," Charlie said.

I asked, "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm in love with her," Charlie said.

I said, "You're a disgusting pig." Charlie went closer to me and whispered in my ear.

He whispered, "I don't like you either, Hart. I would kill you, but I don't want to hurt Riley. I think you'll be kept in a cage beside Riley's throne so she can throw you little chew toys and treat you as a pet."

"She's never going to agree to be your queen," I said. Charlie moved back.

He said, "I know that, that is why Gaia will help me. And of course the Titans too." I learned all about this in Mr. Matthews class. It was very interesting.

"You're going to rise hell?" I asked. He nodded. He left me away for a couple minutes to sharpen his sword BackBiter as he told me. Annabeth told me about her friend Luke. Luke's sword went missing, or stolen as I know now, and it was named BackBiter. When Charlie finally left the room to do that, I heard a peep. I looked at where the sound was coming from and it was the great Joshua Matthews. Josh was all the way across gym so he had to get to me quick before Charlie came back. I saw him wearing a lot of swords, I mean A LOT. It reminded me of my sword, Charlie never took it away because he couldn't find it.

Josh was five feet away, but Charlie came in. Josh took out a dagger, it was steel, not like imperial gold or celestial bronze.

"Oh, a mortal, how nice," Charlie said.

"Stand down, demigod, before I stab you with this," Josh said while shaking his dagger. Charlie laughed. "Why are you laughing, you can't hurt me, your sword is made of celestial bronze."

I said, "Actually Josh, it's made of a mix of steel and celestial bronze. It can hurt a lot of things." Charlie smiled at Josh.

Josh made the first move and tried to stab him in the shoulder, but Charlie blocked it by moving Josh's arm away. Charlie punched Josh in the head and Josh fell back a little.

"So you're losing to someone three years younger than you. Feel mature?" Charlie said and looked at me. Josh used the opportunity to punch him. Charlie cursed.

"I am mature," Josh said. Charlie punched Josh and he fell backwards on his back. Charlie put his foot on Josh's chest. Charlie was about to stab Josh in the heart.

I yelled, "Wait, Charlie, don't stab him!"

"Why are you even defending him! All he's done is ignore you," Charlie said. I could see the fear in Josh's face, which was covered with blood. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the image. I didn't hear anything so I opened my eyes and Charlie's sword was hovering above Josh's chest. "Damn it, I can't kill you because of this ring. But it's stuck on me, damn it!" Charlie yelled.

"You can't hurt me?" Josh asked. Charlie smiled.

Charlie said, "Oh, I can hurt you." Charlie stabbed the sword in Josh's calf. Josh screamed.

"Josh! Please let him go, Charlie," I pleaded.

"I'll let the mortal live," Charlie said while he was tying Josh up.

"I'm not a mortal," Josh said in pain.

"Then what are you?" Charlie asked in curiousity.

"Not a demigod that's for sure," Josh said.

Charlie said, "You're lying. You have to be a demigod, god, monster, or human. There is no other thing on this earth."

"What about demons and angels huh?" Josh said laughing with blood coming out of his mouth. I squinted and saw Josh have a tattoo, when did that happen?

"Shut up," Charlie said. "Riley and the rest of them are coming for your rescue, Maya, get ready for all of them to die."

"You said you wouldn't kill her," I said.

"I'm not, but she'll be dead inside if Josh is dead," Charlie said. I looked at Josh. Josh was going to get killed.

 **So I gave you guys a long one. I just couldn't stop writing, but I had to. Review for the next chapter. Follow me on twitter and instagram girlmeetsxover. - GMXOVER**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up guys. I am back with Chapter 11. I still have a big plan for the storyline… Don't forget the prophecy.**

 **Maya P.O.V**

Charlie finally left the room leaving Josh and I to have a conversation.

"Josh, what are you exactly doing here?" I asked.

Josh answered, "I was trying to save you. I was ordered to save you."

"By who? Riley?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"Your brother," Josh said.

I said, "My brother? Lucas? Will?"

Josh said, "None of them. Your mom's son is not a demigod, but also not a human." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's with you and the word human?" I asked.

Josh smiled, "I get offended by it sometimes." I laughed, but I realized that his leg was still bleeding. I looked around the room to see if Charlie was watching us in any shape or form. I didn't see him or any camera's.

"I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to get you to the nearest hospital," I said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asked. I told him I still had my sword. It was in my jacket pocket. I was tied to a pole, but luckily my hands were tied in front. I managed to reach my hand in my jacket pocket and get the tiny sword out of my pocket. "That's your sword?" Josh laughed.

"Kind of," I smirked. I put the tiny sword in between the ropes where I could get them unattached. I was praying to the gods the dagger wouldn't cut my wrist. I finally got the sword where I got them, thank goodness my guitar fingers helped with that. I thought about the sword getting bigger and a split second of thinking, it grew into a full size sword.

Josh exclaimed, "That's amazing!" I untied him and tried to get him to his feet. "OWWW," Josh yelled.

"Sorry," I said sympathetically.

Josh said, "Hey I forgot to tell you one little detail that might've been important." Nothing could stop us until… We ran out the gym where there was a maze that was impossible.

 **Piper P.O.V**

We were in France still. Leo didn't know if Charlie had got to Rome yet. He thought that Gaia helped him get him to Rome quickly if Charlie had gotten there already.

"Mom," I prayed, "Please get us to Rome as quickly as possible, Riley needs to save her best friend." I hope that she was listening to me, but a little part in me was hoping that she wasn't. I had a feeling that Riley was the one that was going to die. If Maya died, I hope that she would become a goddess as not rotting, but who knew. I treated Maya as my own sister, too. She was rude at first, but she warmed up to me quickly. I still had problems with Jason, but things got better, he actually _looked_ at me. I knew what he was staring at. He always told me that my eyes changed color and he could stare at them all day, and sometimes he did. I miss Jason a lot. I _loved_ him too much that maybe he thought that I was getting annoying.

Leo knocked on the door and he smiled his goofy smile.

"Look, you're like the love expert, right?" Leo asked.

I answered, "I don't know anymore, but ask away."

Leo looked down, "I was flirting with Riley because I miss Calypso. Yes I freed her, but we only got three months together, the gods really had to take her away from me for some mortal training or whatever. I miss her so much." I felt bad for him.

"Have you talked to Jason?" I asked daring to bring up his name. Leo shook his head.

"He's been occupied with the prophecy. He thinks that we're going to fight Annabeth and Farkle. I don't want hurt Annabeth, she's frightening," Leo said. I laughed a little. A _real_ laugh. I wish we could just have a nice core three moment, yes including Jason. The ship shook a little.

"What's going on, why are we going like super, super, super fast?" Leo the mechanic asked. I realized that mom is answering me.

"Just a little help from the gods," I said. I was glad Hazel wasn't on here, or she probably would've puked and I would've felt terrible. Now a three hour trip was only a thirty minute trip. Nobody could really move because we were going at a uncountable speed. After the thirty minutes ended, we were in Rome. Leo and I looked at each other for a split second, then we ran to the meeting room where everyone was sitting down in their usual spots. Leo and I sat down and I noticed one spot next to Riley that was empty. _Maya_. Oh, I saw Riley's eyes were bloodshot and I instantly wanted to go hug her and comfort her, but I knew that wouldn't work.

"How did we get here so fast?" Riley asked.

I said, "Mom did us a favor." Riley just nodded and held the necklace.

"Middle of Rome, we need to get there," Percy said.

"I'd wish I could go to Tartarus instead of Maya being in this position," Riley said. Jason, Leo, and I looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Be careful for what you wish for, Riley. Tartarus is not a pretty place," Annabeth said. Riley came to the realization.

"I've heard about people going to Tartarus, I didn't know it was you!" Riley said.

"How do you know about Tartarus? And to clarify, I was there too," Percy said.

Riley answered his question, "I know that I didn't believe in the gods before, but I still thought that hell was real. My dad, Cory Matthews to be exact, taught a lesson on Tartarus as a lesson in history class. He said that two mortals had gone and come back. He also said something about a boy of Hades went in there, I liked your 'story' better because of the love story." Wow, her dad was preparing her for this kind of thing.

"I don't like to think about it that much, but how are we going to get to the middle of Rome?" Percy asked. Everyone looked at each other. Nobody knew except…

"I know," Jason Grace said. There eyes landed on him. "Look, all we need to do is fly to the middle of Rome, but I know Charlie and I know that he has monsters coming our way, but what if he's also lying?" Nobody considered the thought.

Leo said, "I know how, but Riley, you're going to call Charlie and I'll pick up his location with my laptop. Ask him to lay off the monsters and that we're coming. Keep him on the phone for at least 30 seconds." Riley nodded at the instructions. Riley apparently had Charlie's number on her phone so she called him and put him on speaker. Riley put her finger over her lips to say that we needed to be quiet for this call.

"Hello, my beautiful Riley," Charlie picked up the phone. Everyone looked sick, especially Lucas.

"Charlie, I'm coming to the middle of Rome. I just need a little favor," Riley said.

Charlie said, "Anything for you, Riley."

"I know you're going to put monsters our way, just please make the trip easy for me," Riley pleaded. I don't know how, but I felt a smug smile for on his face over the phone.

Charlie said, "Riley, I won't put any monsters in your way. It will be easy getting here, just getting in is a little bit more challenging." Charlie hung up the phone.

"Okay, got his location, he really is in the middle of Rome," Leo said.

"What was Charlie saying about being more challenging" Farkle the genius asked. It had to be a trap, but nobody cared, it was for Maya.

Lucas said, "Farkle, it's kind of obvious, we all know there has to be a trap, it also seems impossible."

Riley had a sad smile on. "Maya said that things could be challenging, but not impossible ( **Chapter 5 if anyone wants to know** )," Riley said. Everyone gave her a sympathetic look. We could tell that without Maya, she was falling apart. Her other half was gone.

I asked, "This could be extremely dangerous, but what isn't. How are we going to do this?" Everyone gave each other a look, a look meaning, again, they didn't know.

Riley said, "It's dangerous. I can't put you guys in trouble. He wants me and my weakness. Once he has what he wants, he'll let Maya go and everyone will be happy." Annabeth looked more angry than Lucas, Farkle, Jason, and even probably me.

Annabeth yelled, "No! I can't let another demigod die at my hand. He's lying to you Riley, he's not going to let Maya go. He just wants you for… you know what! Gaia is giving him something that he wants in return for his loyalty. I know that he isn't really liked that, he was actually a nice boy, until a monster ruined him. I can't let another person walk into a trap like that." Annabeth was in tears. Percy comforted her.

Percy said, "Annabeth, it's okay. He won't end up like Luke. _She_ won't end up like Luke. Everythings going to be perfectly fine. Nobody's going to die." I looked at them and saw how comfortable they were with each other. I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. I knew something was wrong, she wouldn't just lose her cool for no reason. She gave me the look as if "I'll tell you later," I nodded.

"I don't think Riley's plan is bad. Yes it's dangerous, but we can all go in and let her give him the necklace and then BAM, we kick his butt," Leo said. Everyone shared a good laugh.

Jason said, "We need to split up into groups of two." Everybody nodded. I wanted to be with Riley, but I also knew what was best.

"Here are our pairs. Obviously Percy and Annabeth. Farkle and Leo. Lucas and I. Jason and Riley," I said. Everyone looked confused.

Lucas asked, "Why are those our pairs?"

I answered, "Because Farkle and Annabeth will be apart and so will Jason and Leo." Everyone nodded.

Riley smiled, "Let's kick Cheese Souffle's ass."

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

Luke.

We got off at the school, but I never told Piper what I was going to say. In my dreams, I saw _Luke Castellan_ in them. He said, "I'm coming." I was getting a little bit scared. Could he have used the physician cure? But how? I didn't know, but at this moment I couldn't think about it right now.

There were four entrances, what a coincidence. It was obvious that they went through different paths. I held Percy's hand when I walked in. Everybody walked in at the same time, but that was a really, really bad idea. Right when all of this walked in, everyone realized that there was a maze. I turned around to go outside, but the door was gone. _What are we going to do?_ I thought. Percy tightened my hand.

"So we go through the maze, we don't want Riley or Charlie to end up like Luke," Percy said, I smiled and kissed him, his kisses always tasted like the sea, but I liked that.

I said, "Let's just get through this, Charlie said no monsters." Percy nodded hoping Charlie would keep his promise. We walked through together, inseparable. I imagined the maze in my head, hoping that this would help Percy and I get through it. I was in my thoughts that I didn't even see the pool that Percy stopped me from falling in.

"Woah Annabeth, watch out," Percy said as he grabbed my arm catching me from almost falling in the pool.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"I should look under to see if there are any doors underwater," Percy said and I nodded. Right when he jumped in, the pool surface closed. Jason walked toward me.

"Jason, we have to help him! Where's Riley?" I asked. He just looked at the pool.

Jason said, "The water is actually clear oil, he will not be able to breathe. He didn't deserve to live anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Had Gaea really gotten in his head, I didn't see the ring on so it couldn't have been that. Jason had disappeared. Where did he go? I looked all around for a switch or something. It had been a minute or so? I saw a power source box and I ran to it pulling out all the cables. The pool surface opened back for me to see Percy floating about on the water. I grabbed him immediately, not caring if my clothes got wet. I gave him CPR. Water came spouting out. Percy started coughing.

"Wow, that was an interesting adventure," Percy laughed. I almost cried and hugged him.

I said, "Come on Seaweed Brain, we have to keep going."

 **Jason P.O.V**

Everytime I turned, I saw Percy kissing Piper.

The wall of the maze was mirror like, and I saw them everywhere. Riley said, "Jason, are you okay? You looked a little mad at something." I nodded trying not to worry her. I didn't know why, but Percy made me angry and it made me a little jealous of him. All of that seem to go away after a little while like someone transferred that feeling to another life form. Riley still had the necklace, holding onto it tight. I didn't say anything realizing that was the key to getting her best friend. The maze was fairly easy for us, but we did run into a couple of difficulties. First of all, we were going in a circle because we kept seeing the same things over and over, which was not helpful. It felt like the maze was trying to stall us until Charlie was ready.

 **Leo P.O.V**

Farkle was one weird dude.

It was really hard to make conversation with him.

"So, does your family know your a demigod?" I asked trying to create an icebreaker.

Farkle said, "No, my dad wouldn't even have time for me." I noticed his tone of voice sounded like Piper's when we became friends.

"Your dad's famous," I guessed. He shrugged.

Farkle explained, "Well, he's kinda well known. He's the owner of Minkus International." My eyes widened.

I said, "Your dad...is the owner of the biggest company in the U.S. Your name is Farkle Minkus." Funny name.

"Yes, and he barely has time for me. So what's up with you?" he asked.

"You know, crying over my girlfriend that the gods took away from me," I said. We decided that we were going to turn left and right every other time we could hoping it would lead us somewhere.

"I understand you, man," Farkle said. I looked at him with confusion. He explained, "I have a girlfriend named Smackle, Isadora Smackle. Instead of the gods taking her away from me, I was taken away from her." I could tell he was sad inside. If this was how Calypso felt, I would do anything to get her back, you know, after I save the world again. We ran into no trouble so far, but I didn't know how long that was going to last.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

Piper knew how to keep her distance.

She was careful about where she stepped, if I was too near, she would step away from me. Even though I was supposed to hate her, I couldn't deny that she looked a little like Riley. Beautiful without trying, but of course no one was as beautiful as Riley. Piper put her hair in a braid with a feather in it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Piper asked.

I said, "Couldn't deny the fact that you look like Riley."

Piper said, "You think Riley's beautiful, though." I nodded. Piper continued, "Look, I know that you're dying without Riley, I'm dying without Jason, but maybe we should just let them be if they wanted to be." I looked at her as if she was crazy. I knew that Jason didn't love Riley, and there was a specific reason for that. He acted like it for a very clear reason that apparently only I could see, and maybe Maya. Oh Maya, I needed to get her back not just for my sake, but for Riley's sake too. I needed her to be happy so I could be happy. I also wouldn't be the same without Maya. What would be the core four? The core three? That couldn't be right. Piper must've been thinking about Jason because her eyes were tearing up.

"You thinking about Jason?" I asked. She shook her head.

She said, "We can lose both ways. We lose Riley while trying to save Maya. If we don't save Maya, we lose Maya and Riley. Riley would be in a corner all day without Maya. Maya's the key to everything right now. She is Riley's weak spot, not the necklace, not her fatal flaw, Maya is the weak spot, and we need to save what makes Riley human." Dang, Piper was really smart for being kinda rude when we first met her. Maya was the key, but we still didn't know who would die. I was thinking that it might be Riley and there was a good reason for that. Riley was almost as powerful as a god without being a god. The gods would feel threaten by that, that is probably why they let her live. Save the world and then she would die and actually become a god. A small part in me hoped that she wouldn't and stay in the underworld so we could be together in the end, but that was selfish of me, knowing that she could end up in the worst part of the underworld.

"Where do you think Riley's going to end up if she's the one in the prophecy?" I asked Piper.

Piper gave me a blank look and said, "She will not rot, hopefully the gods will take pity on her and let her become a god instead of saving the world and not going anywhere good. Well there is Elysium, but being a god is better I guess." I nodded, at least when you're a god you can interact with people.

Piper was quiet. Every time I looked at her, I saw Tristan McLean. Superstar dad, but never really payed attention to her. I knew how that felt, my dad, or apparently step-dad since my dad was Apollo, never really payed attention to me. He wouldn't let me see my friends in Texas a lot. He never really cared, but it was okay because I think that he knew that I wasn't really his son.

Jason was stupid not to love Piper. I could tell that there was a lot of chemistry between them. Jason had told me about his mom once. Famous T.V. actress who was reduced to insanity.

"Does your dad know that your mom is Aphrodite?" I asked. She shook her head.

She said, "I don't want my dad to end up like Jason's mother, who I think you already know about if you are asking this question. He knew for five minutes. He was already crazy so my mom helped me by giving me a potion that would erase recent memories. The thing was, I didn't want him to forget. He looked at me like I was his hero, which I was. The pain was just too hard for him, though, so I did him a favor." She stopped like she wanted to cry.

I said, "That's really selfless and brave of you. You saved him from being depressed all his life knowing that he fell in love with a god." She nodded and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Riley deserves someone like you, you are really nice," Piper said. I smiled.

I said, "Jason's just confused, but I think he's only into Riley for your sake, he just doesn't know it yet." I started moving again smiling knowing that Piper had no clue that Jason was madly in love with her.

 **Maya P.O.V.**

Josh was still hot for someone who had blood gushing out of his leg.

"Do you know the way?" I asked. He shook his head.

Josh said, "I've been studying on my Greek mythology and it's kind of like the Labyrinth, but it's actually not growing, it's just changing." I knew what the Labyrinth was from Mr. Matthews' incredibly boring Greek week every month.

We were moving at a reasonable speed considering Josh was not in the best shape to go on a romantic walk. "I'm going to drop you off at the nearest hospital and then I am going back," I told him.

Josh stopped walking. He said, "You can't go back there, it's too dangerous. I promised your brother that I would bring you back safely."

I said, "Whoever my mystery brother is, tell him he can wait. The other eight are coming here to save me and I have a feeling that they are already stuck in this stupid maze."

Josh said, "I can't just let you die on your own. I'm coming to help." I looked at him if he was crazy.

"Your leg is bleeding Josh," I said obviously.

Josh smiled, "Turn around and I bet that it will get better in about five minutes." I shook my head and he turned me around. I heard burning that sounded painful. Josh said, "Don't turn around yet, it's almost done." Finally the burning noise stopped.

"You decent?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm done, no I am not decent," Josh laughed. I smiled and turned around. The cut was gone.

"Josh?" I asked not knowing how he did it.

Josh said, "You guys have ambrosia, we have something else to heal us."

I asked, "Who is we?" Josh stayed silence as if he accidently gave something away.

Josh finally said, "Come on, let's go help Riley."

 **GUYS I'M A SHE! Sorry somebody just said that "he's gone". I'm a she and I am here.**


End file.
